Re - Birthday
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruko get's a second chance to live after being killed by Sasuke. She goes back in time to try and fix everything with a little help. But everything isn't going to be as easy as the first time. If you want any pairings then tell me in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**HI, I don't own Naruto, just this plot. If anyone can figure it out I am using the song Re - Birthday from Vocaloid as the start of this story because it most inspired this story.**

**Thanks FlameFreeReminders, could you PM me if I am still breaking a rule? Thanks for letting me know. : )**

Pov Naruko

When I wake up I am in a room painted black with a very long white shirt on, "hello?" I call, "hello, is anyone there?!" Had the villagers kidnapped me again? Were they going to kill me this time or just beat me up? I fall to my knees and grab my head; I can't remember anything before this.

I look up at the ceiling to see a white spring in a large hole. Suddenly I hear someone talking, and I know this voice, "your sins are unforgivable girl," he says, "You are far from earning my forgiveness! I will make sure you stay in this darkness for the rest of eternity," my sensei says to me than his fuzzy form leaves.

Suddenly everything comes rushing back and I grab my head as the painful memories come back, the memories of my life, my friends, the villagers attacking me, and my death. Sasuke and I were fighting at the Valley of End and he stabbed through my heart with his chidori! THE TEME KILLED ME! He betrayed me, the Teme really wants to get his revenge more than stay with me in the village, and I failed to bring him back. He killed me to take revenge on his brother, he really does hate me.

Then pink hand cuffs appear on my wrist and they say, "You failed to bring him back, you broke your promise! You monster, you lied to me!" I can feel the tears the girl cried for the other person, and not me.

Blue cuffs appear on my ankles and they says, "You failed bring me home and lost your life in the process! You should have accepted my offer to come with me, Dobe! Now I am truly alone," I can feel the feeling of hatred, sadness, and loneliness from the ravened haired boy.

A white chain appears around my neck and it says, "I thought we were going to train together, now I have lost you too," the man says with tears in his eyes, "why did you have to die too?!"

I start to cry, this hurts so much. Why is this happening to me?!

Then after what feels like days of being in the black room I hear a voice singing. (The song I wanted to use way Lullaby for a stormy night)

The boy stops singing, he sings the song again every day after that, and soon it becomes my lullaby.

**Third Pov**

Sasuke looks down at Naruko and her unmoving boy, "Naruko," Sasuke whispers then falls next to her because of a sharp pain in his arm. He realizes she isn't breathing and his mangekyou activates.

Kakashi runs there to see Sasuke crying, "Sasuke," he screams and runs over to him, "is she ok?"

"I – I kill her," he stutters out, wishing he was lying, wishing it wasn't true, wishing that he didn't just kill his best friend with his hands.

Kakashi sees the large hole through her heart, "Sasuke," he says, _this is my fault. I taught him the move that killed her._ Kakashi picks her up, "come with me Sasuke," Kakashi says sternly.

"NO," he screams, "I am going to kill my brother so her death wasn't in vain!"

Kakashi does something he should have done months ago, he smacks Sasuke as hard as he can, "you killed her for power! You couldn't stop for a minute on your power lust quest to see she cared so much about you that she died trying to bring you home! People care so much about you that they want to help you out but you were so blinded by your lust for power that you couldn't see anyone of your friends! Naruko has always been by your side as your rival and best friend and this is how you repay her friendship! She is dead because of you Sasuke; we are going back to Konoha because that is what she wanted to do, bring you home so you wouldn't be hunted like an animal!"

Kakashi pulls him up roughly and pulls him back to Konoha. Kakashi takes Sasuke to the hospital, he doesn't struggle at all. He has a broken look in his eyes as he sits in the hospital bed.

"Where is Naruko?!" Tsunade ask then sees her body in Kakashi's arms, "Bring a medical cart right now," she screams when she sees Naruko's condition.

"Tsunade – Sama, she can't be saved. I was too late."

"No," she cries and then goes into Sasuke's room.

"Naruko," Jiraiya runs over after a few minutes had passed, "she isn't…. Where is that Uchiha brat?!" Jiraiya marches to his room, "how dare you kill her!"

Sasuke is looking down, "I didn't…"

"Bull Shit! You killed her for your own selfish needs; your life isn't worth the loss of my granddaughter!"

Sasuke starts to cry again and continuously mutters, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill her I swear. I was going to leave her alive then leave but I miscalculated. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tsunade walks in with Kakashi behind her, "I have told him of his grave sin."

Sakura runs in and hugs Sasuke, "Sasuke – Kun," she screams in joy, "I am so glad you are back!"

"What about Naruko?" Kakashi asks.

"Oh, I guess I should thank her to," she says hatefully, "what room is she in?"

"What make you think she is in a room?" Tsunade asks.

"She has to be in bad shape after fighting Sasuke – Kun," she says in a – matter – of – fact tone, "he is super strong, I bet Kakashi – Sensei was the one who really brought him home."

"Your right she is in bad shape, she isn't breathing," Jiraiya says.

"Then why are you in here?!" She asks worried, "shouldn't you be saving her Tsunade – Sama?!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi says, "tell her what you did to Naruko."

Sasuke looks at Sakura with his eyes red and puffy from crying showing no emotion except for sadness, "I killed her with a chidori through her heart. I thought she was going to move but she wasn't fast enough," Sasuke grabs his head, "I am sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sasuke – kun," Sakura says trying to comfort the love of her life, "her death isn't your fault."

"Visiting time is over," Tsunade grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her out of the room roughly.

Pov Naruko

For what feels like months, I have listened to the boy sing to me every day in my black room. I can only hear his voice and the voices of the others that bind me here. I lost the ability to talk after I continuously screamed for a few minutes when I first got here. I have never felt so alone before, at least before I had Kurama to talk to sometimes. Even knowing that he was just there was enough for me most of the time, but now I am truly alone.

Third Pov

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Kurama screams as he bangs on a door, but Naruko can't hear him.

"Naruko," Kurama in human form hits the door to the black room again, "come on Kit, none of it was your fault!" Kurama looks to be about Naruko's age and is wearing a dark red kimono with his long red hair in a ponytail.

Naruko Pov

A bring light starts to glow from the spring, "you can be forgiven," my sensei says, "you are very special girl and I am very proud of you."

"He is back now," the girl says and the pink cuff disappears, "you didn't lie!" She says cheerfully.

"Today can be your new birthday, Dobe," the boy says as the blue cuffs fall off, "maybe we can train together again."

"You can have a second chance," the man says and they chain vanishes from my neck.

A door flies open and a boy runs in and hugs me, he has soft long hair tied back in a ponytail. He is wearing a nice red kimono, but who is he? I try to ask but me voice doesn't come out.

"Naruko are you ok?" He asks pulling me closer. It is suffocating so I tap him on the back and he pulls away instantly, "can't you speak Kit?"

_Kit, this boy is KURAMA?!_ I shake my head and he places his hand on her neck and pushes his chakra into it.

Third Pov

"That….. Really…..Hurt," Naruko gasps out and rub my neck.

"Sorry," he says, "Naruko," he looks at her eyes. He once sapphire blue eyes are now a dull blue gray. _Did she give up? I am I too late?!_ That once thought makes Kurama feel knots in his chest, _is she gone, did they break her?!_

"What is with that look Kurama," she quickly adjusts to talking again. "Hey, Earth to Bijuu!" She snaps in front of his face.

"Actually, we are in a place between life and death. You get a choice here," Kurama explains.

"What are my choices?"

"Choice one is that you cross over to the next world, choice two is like a reset button, you get to start over in your life with all of your memories from now and fix everything that you messed up on before."

"What age would I start at?"

"Whatever age you want," Kurama says.

"Will you be coming with me?"

"Yes, that is the only reason you get the choice," Kurama says, "You are a very lucky Kit to have me around, and to be my Kit."

"So I get to choice the age right?"

"Yes," Kurama says.

"Six," Naruko says, "the day I joined the academe."

"Are you sure about this?" Kurama asks, "Let me show you something," they walk out of the door into the hospital to see Sasuke and Sakura.

"She died because of me," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke – Kun," Sakura sooths him, "she died because of her own stupidity. If she had been stronger and smarter then she would have been ok."

Naruko glares at her, "can they see or hear us?" She whispers.

Kurama snaps, "Now they can."

"Hey Haruno!" Naruko walks to her, "I died because of you bitch!"

"Naruko?!"

"Naruko," Sasuke's head shoots up and she see his tear stained face, "I am sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Shush," she cups his check, "I don't blame you Sasuke," she says smiling.

"Your alive," Sakura says and gets up.

"Kurama," Kurama blocks the door and pushes Sakura back into her chair, Naruko looks at Sakura, "I am dead right now because instead of trying to bring Sasuke home yourself you cried in self-pity and sent me to do it in hopes I would die."

"N-no," Sakura says, "I never thought you would," Naruko covers her mouth.

"I only have a few minutes bitch, let me talk for once," Sakura can see her steeled expression and how her eyes have changed.

"Naruko," Sasuke says, "why are you acting like this?!"

"Sorry," Naruko says and takes a breath, "I have been sitting in the dark all alone for what feels like years so I am a bit touchy right now," she says smiling. "But I have something to say before I leave, Sakura, Sasuke is back home so I kept our promise."

"But Kakashi brought him back not you!"

"If I hadn't fought him then he would have been at Orochimaru's by the time Kakashi got there. Kakashi wouldn't have been able to bring him back if I hadn't fought and died that day so yeah I got him home Sakura." She looks at Sasuke, "Sasuke, so help me if you go after revenge and leave this village for revenge I will come back and drag you to the other world with me!" Sasuke nods, "and makes sure you visit my grave sometime," Naruko says. "I think that is it and I feel a lot better." She claps her hands together.

"Well I have a few things to say to you too!" Sakura says standing up.

"Let me guess, 'you are a lying monster,' right?"

She sits down, "how….."

"Let me tell you something, I have lived thought all of your insults for years now, and I have lived through that same insult for the last year. Do you have anything to add Teme?"

He looks at her the gains some life back in his look, he grins and stands up, "I won't be seeing you for a long time so next time I see you I want to see all of your new moves," Sasuke holds out is index and middle finger to Naruko and she wraps her index and middle finger around them.

"Count on it Teme," she smiles at him.

"I am going to become hokage for you Dobe," Sasuke says.

"Make sure to revive your clan too," Naruko reminds him, "and stay away from Orochimaru, unless he turns into a good guy. Remember if you leave the village and go after revenge again I will use your new eyes to make you go blind and send you to the next world myself! I will even make sure you die with your brother so you two can spend the rest of eternity fighting in hell."

"Got it," they pull away from each other.

Naruko takes a deep breath, "well it is time for me to go now, good bye Sasuke and Sakura. Oh and Sakura, I am really sorry about being annoying to you and making you hate me so much. All I was trying to do was make you my friend; I always thought I was just being funny. Can we see anyone else?"

"No," Kurama says, "just them."

"Ok, I need you two to do me a big favor. Tell Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade that I am sorry about dying and I wish I could say good bye but I couldn't. And tell them that I love them too. Oh and to make sure to visit my grave too. Later, Ttebayo."

Sakura looks shocked then Naruko and Kurama vanish.

* * *

><p>Naruko wakes up in a hospital, "where am I?"<p>

"She is awake," the nurse almost spits.

Naruko's voice doesn't sound right to her, _I am back! I am really back in time!_

**"I hope you are ready for this Kit. No one likes you anymore; everything that has happened hasn't happened yet or won't happen at all."**

_Got it, thank you Kurama, for everything._

The third walks in, "Naruko are you ok?!" He asks worried, "an Anbu agent found you in an ally unconscious."

"I don't remember," Naruko says, "hey isn't today the day I start at school?"

"Yes I guess it is," he says and chuckles "are you up to going?"

"And miss my first day, not a chance! I am going to become Hokage just like him!"

"Alright, I will walk you there," they walk to the school, Naruko is wearing a black shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back and orange shorts.

"Ok everyone sits down," Iruka says, "I want everyone to give a warm welcome to our new student, Naruko Uzumaki." Everyone boos as she walks in. "Hush! Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Ok, my name is Naruko Uzumaki, and I hope I can make some good friends here. My dream is to become a great Hokage to surpass all the other ones!" Naruko sits next to Sasuke, but they sit as close to the end of the seats as they can.

"Ok everyone, get into a group of two," Iruka says Naruko ducks under the table as fan girls run to Sasuke.

_Not this time,_ Naruko thinks with a smirk. She pulls Sasuke under with her, "wana be partners?"

"I thought you wanted to make friends?" Sasuke asks as the fan girls run around the room looking for Sasuke.

"I do, you seem nice," Naruko say, "so what do you say?"

"Hm, alright, you did save me," they crawl out and the girls run to them.

Naruko holds out her hand, "Sasuke and I are already partners!"

"WHAT?!" They all scream disappointed.

"You cheated," Sakura says, "I should be his partner!"

Naruko looks at her, "well I didn't know that there was a system or something. But if you all wanted to be his partner then why weren't any of you sitting near him?"

All the fan girls are silent, "ok, now the people you choice as your partner will be your training partner for today."

Everyone walks outside and spars with their partner. Sasuke and Naruko are last, "ready Sasuke?"

"Hm, I should be asking you that," Sasuke says as he gets into a standard academe stance.

Naruko gets into a more advance stance that she shouldn't know until they are ready to graduate, _where did she learn that stance?! _Iruka thinks, "begin."

Sasuke punches Naruko down but he see she switched herself out with a log, "what?" Sasuke looks around and Naruko taps his shoulder.

"Hi," she tackles him down, "surprise," she says with a smile.

"How did you," Sasuke asks and Naruko pulls him up. All the fan girls are enraged at Naruko's stunt.

"I did some studies alone," Naruko says, "I can show you a few of my moves if you want."

"Sure," Sasuke and Naruko talk for the rest of class. "Come on," Sasuke pulls Naruko home with him.

"Ok, I'm coming," Naruko runs with him home.

"Are you sure your parents won't mine?" Sasuke asks when they walk in.

"No way, they would be happy to see me with a friend."

"Otouto, who is this girl?"

"Aniki," Sasuke says smiling at Itachi.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke's friend," she says smiling, _he is the reason Sasuke is full of hate._

"It is nice to meet you," Itachi says, "Tou – san and Kaa – san will be home by dinner tonight."

"Ok, Naruko will you show me that stance now?"

"Ok," they go out onto the garden and Naruko shows him the stance.

"Like this," Sasuke says copping her.

"Yeah, but," she makes him move his arms closer to his body, "ok now you got it. Come at me," Naruko says getting in the stance.

Itachi watches as Naruko dodges Sasuke with ease, "why are you so fast?"

"I have a lot more experience than you Sasuke," Naruko says rubbing the back of her head. Sasuke takes this as an opening and attack. "Whoa!" Naruko ducks to dodge the plastic kunai.

"Don't let your guard down," Sasuke says and spins a plastic Kunai on his finger.

"No fair I don't have any weapons!" Naruko says and dodges another kunai, "will you stop it?!"

"We are sparing partners," Sasuke says and Naruko picks up the two plastic kunai.

"I guess I should be testing you too," she charges at him recklessly and he throws a plastic throwing star at her. She blocks it with the plastic kunai and he pokes her with his plastic kunai. She falls over overdramatically and acts like she is dying, "oh I am hit!" She falls over and drops the weapons, "you killed me!"

When she doesn't move for a few seconds Sasuke gets worried, "Naruko," he shakes her, "hey Naruko wake up!"

Naruko gets up and scares Sasuke, "BOO! I was taking such a nice nap though."

"I thought you were dead!" Sasuke says trying to steady out his heartbeat.

"From a plastic kunai?" She pokes her hand, "see no blood, there is no way this thing can kill me," she says smiling, "I was just joking around."

Sasuke looks at her irritated, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Naruko staggers back, "s-s-sorry," Naruko says, _why is he so serious, I was just trying to be funny._

"Otouto, be nice to your friend, she was just trying to make you laugh," Itachi says.

Sasuke looks at Naruko, "it wasn't funny," he says in a pouting voice and Naruko smiles at him, "what?"

"I was just thinking about my next plan."

"For what?"

"To make you smile or laugh!" Naruko points at him, "I will make you laugh!"

Sasuke sighs, "that is never going to happen," Sasuke says.

"We'll see," Naruko says smiling like a fox. "I will see you tomorrow in school," Naruko leaves.

She opens the door to her apartment and falls onto her bed happily, **"well you had a good day."**

"Everything is going better than I thought," Naruko says, "Sasuke and I are already friends and I have a year till the massacre so I have enough time to stop Itachi."

**"But you still need to be vigilant of the villagers. They will try to kill you now."**

"I am already prepared for that," Naruko puts seals on all the doors and windows, "now no one can get in except for me and no one can break in unless they have your chakra."

**"Smart," **Kurama says, **"you are a head of everyone to a point, so what are you going to do as you relive your academe days?"**

Naruko goes inside of her head, "I think I will change this first," She unlocks Kurama's cage, "now this," she changes the area into a grass field with a blue sky and a bright sun, "the sun will go down with the sun outside," Naruko says.

**"You have a lot more control over your mind now,"** Kurama compliments her.

"Thanks," she smiles.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**It will get better!**

**If you don't like the story then just leave, I don't really want to hear you complain. Thanks ; )**

**I will update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_School again, now where to sit?_ Naruko looks for an empty seat.

"Naruko," Sasuke says and waves to her, "I saved you a seat."

Naruko runs down to him, "thanks," she sits down, "did you practice the stance last night?"

"Yeah, but my Aniki told me that we should be learning that stance near the time we are supposed to graduate."

"Yep, I know," she says cheerfully, "we can be ahead of the class now."

Sasuke smiles at her.

"Hey," Sakura says and walks to her, "why are you sitting next to Sasuke again?"

"He saved me a spot?"

"Hm," she pouts.

"You can sit here if you want," Naruko gets up.

"Really?!" She asks happily.

"Yeah," Naruko says, "you don't mind do you Sasuke?"

"I guess," he says.

"Thanks, um…"

"Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko shakes her hand.

"Sakura Haruno," she says and sits next to Sasuke.

Naruko walks away and sighs; _now where do I sit?_

**"You could always stand in the back of the room."**

_Good idea._ Naruko walks to the back of the room.

"You can sit over here if you want," Shikamaru says.

She looks at the little Nara with his head down and Choji sitting next to him on the inside of the seats. "Thanks," Naruko sits next to him.

Kiba turns around with a puppy Akamaru on his head, "you're the new girl right?"

"Yep," Naruko says cheerfully.

"Why did you start late?" Kiba asks.

"Well," Naruko starts.

**"Remember you were in the hospital for an injury that the villagers gave to you."**

_Oh yeah, thanks,_ "I was in the hospital when school started."

"Why?" Shikamaru asks sitting up.

"I got hurt," Naruko says rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" Choji asks.

"Um, well, I don't really want to talk about it," Naruko looks away.

"What, did you hurt yourself training or something? You don't have to be embarrassed!" Kiba says, "If it was training then say it proudly because that means you were doing something cool!"

Naruko smiles at him, "I wish I got hurt training."

"Did you fall?"

"No," Naruko says.

"She was beat up," they all look back at the voice, a red head boy wearing a nice red kimono, Kurama?!

"What, why would they hurt you?"

"The idiots got her confused for me," Kurama says, "oh yeah, Naruko make sure you wait for me after school, you also forgot your lunch," Kurama hands her a bent and leaves.

"Who was he?!" Kiba asks, "He is a creep!"

**"Tell them I am your brother."**

"My brother," Naruko says sheepishly.

"Brother?!"

"Yeah, he is a trouble maker," Naruko says.

"Everyone has that weird family member," Shikamaru says, "how old is he?"

"Eight," Naruko says.

**"I was nine."**

"I mean nine," Naruko says, "he just had a birthday."

"Well it must be troublesome to have an older sibling."

"Tell me about it," Naruko says giggling.

"He seems like a nice guy if you got to know him," Kiba says.

"You just called him a creep," Choji says and eats a chip.

Kiba growls.

"He can be a bit pushy at times," Naruko says.

**"Pushy, really Kit?"**

_Aren't all older brothers?_

**"Good point, leave it at that and change the subject."**

_Fine_, "so."

"Hey," Kiba says quickly, "what is your favorite animal?"

"Fox."

"Color?"

"Orange."

"Hobbies?"

"Training, sewing, a little drawing, and pulling pranks."

"Pranks, sounds troublesome," Shikamaru says.

"They are fun and make people laugh!" Naruko says.

"Ok everyone," Iruka walks in, "settle down! Today we are separating the classes."

Everyone looks shocked, except for Naruko, she knew this was going to happen.

"Will all the girls please follow me outside," Iruka says and leads them outside, "today I will be teaching you because your real teacher got sick. Today I will be putting you in in three girl cells to complete a scavenger hunt."

"Can we choose our teams?" Ino asks.

All the other girls agree with her.

Iruka sighs, "ok, check with me when you have a team."

"HI," Naruko walks to Hinata.

"H-h-h-h-hi," she says.

"I am Naruko, who are you?"

"H-Hinata," she says.

"Nice name Hinata, do you want to be in a group?" Naruko asks smiling at her.

"S-sure, N-n-n-Naruko – chan," she says smiling.

"Naruko," Sakura runs to her with Ino, "do you want to be in our cell?"

"I am in a cell with Hinata already," she says, "maybe next time."

"Just join our cell and make her find a new one," Ino says.

Naruko glares at her, "that is mean!"

"So?"

Naruko and Ino glare at each other until they grab there other cell member and walk away, "come on Hinata, we can find someone else."

"Let's go Sakura; no one wants to be on a demon's team."

Naruko stops in her tracks, "What?!" Naruko let's go of Hinata and looks back at Ino, "did you just call me?"

**"Kit,"** Kurama warns.

"Demon brat!" She spits.

Naruko makes a fist, "that is it," Naruko walks to her.

"What are you going to do?"

Naruko walks right passed her to Iruka, "Iruka – sensei!"

"Whats wrong Naruko?" He asks.

She pulls him over to Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, "tell Ino I am not a demon brat!"

"Ino, don't call people names," he scolds.

"Sorry," she says.

"DO you four have a group?"

"A group of two," Sakura says.

"Then you can be my group of four," he says, "Here is the list."

"Ok, we should divide it into two mini groups so we can find everything faster," Naruko says when Iruka leaves.

"That is a good idea," Sakura says.

"You two choose first and we will take the leftover things."

"Ok, we will find the flowers, berries, herb, and tree branch from a Sakura tree," Ino says and rips the top part off.

"OK, we will get the egg, ribbon, scrolls, and the headbands," they leave.

"C-can w-w-w-we really f-f-find all of this?"

"Yeah," Naruko says, "watch this," the walk into the forest and she makes a hand sign, "shadow clone no jutsu!"

"W-w-wow, w-w-where d-d-did y-you l-learn t-t-t-that?"

"My brother," Naruko says, "oh they are back," the clones hand them the items.

"W-w-w-where is t-t-the r-r-ribbon?"

"Oh," Naruko takes her hair down, "this is a ribbon," she carries the scrolls, headband, and ribbons.

"Hey," Sakura says, "do you guys need some help?"

"Nope, we are done," Naruko says smiling, "do you two need help?"

"Yes, we can't reach the branch or break on off!" Sakura says.

"We can do it," Ino says jumping to grab one.

She puts the stuff down, "here, let me help," Naruko puts Ino on her shoulders.

"I still can't reach it," Ino says.

"Oh I have a new idea!" She puts Ino down, "Ino can get on Hinata, Hinata can get on Sakura, and Sakura can get on my shoulders."

"NO offence but we will crush you!" Sakura says.

"Ok," Naruko says, "I can try to climb it, as I do one of you can get on the others shoulder and I will hang off the branch and you will pull me and the branch down."

"G-g-g-good i-i-idea," Hinata says, "h-how c-c-c-c-can I h-h-help?"

"Can you climb?"

She nods, Hinata and Naruko climb up the tree, "ready?!" Ino screams to them.

"Y-yes!" Hinata says as she hangs off the thick branch.

"Got you," Sakura says grabbing Hinata's legs and they pull.

"Naruko, what are you doing?!" Ino screams at her when she starts to jump on the branch.

"I. Am. Trying. To. Break. It."

"What are you four doing?!" Iruka says looking at them.

Sakura and Ino fall and Naruko pulls Hinata up on the branch with her, "finishing the scavenger hunt!" Naruko screams, "we are working together to get a branch!"

Iruka looks at their list then sighs, "This is my fault, I gave you four the wrong list."

"WHAT?!" The four girls scream.

The branch breaks and Hinata and Naruko fall, "Ahh!"

**THUMP**

"Ouch," Hinata says and looks to see she landed on Naruko, "are you ok Naruko – chan?!"

"Yeah!" She says getting up, "I have fallen from higher places before," she says rubbing her head.

"You two need to go to the nurse now," Iruka says.

"We will take them," Ino says.

"Wait," Naruko puts her hair back up and grabs the headband, "ok let's go."

"Where did you get the headband?" Iruka asks.

"My brother," she says.

Kurama in human form appears out of nowhere and snatches it from her, "stop stealing my headband Kit."

"Come on I need it for class!"

"Why did she need it for class?!" Kurama asks Iruka, "and why is my sister and another one of your students hurt?!"

"I don't think I should be answering any of your questions," Iruka says.

"We should go now," Naruko pushes them away.

"So you have a brother?" Ino asks as they walk to the nurse.

"Yeah," Naruko says, "he is raising me."

"What about your parents?" Sakura asks.

"They died the day I was born," Naruko says, "I never got to meet them."

"I am so sorry," Hinata says and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be, I have my brother," she says smiling, "so I am not alone."

"You also have our friends," Ino says, "right?"

"Yeah!"

"She is right Naruko – chan," Hinata says.

Naruko smile widens, "thanks!"

**BOOM!**

There is an explosion outside, Naruko face palms, "for the love of….."

"What was that?!" Sakura ask.

"My brother," she sighs, "I will meet up with you guys later."

"You need to see the nurse too!" Hinata says.

"She is right, you both do!" Ino says and they pull her into the nurse's station.

She heals there wounds and they leave, Naruko runs back outside to see Kurama holding Iruka up to a tree by his neck.

"Kurama!" Naruko screams and runs over to him, "put him down!"

"Stay away from him!" Ino screams.

"He is dangerous!" Sakura screams.

"Drop him," Naruko says walking closer to Kurama.

Kurama looks behind him at Naruko, "why, he hates us just like the rest of them?"

"Put my sensei down before I flip you!" Naruko warns.

"You and what upper body strength?" Kurama drops Iruka and looks at Naruko.

"This," she grabs him arm and flips him over her shoulder.

**THUD!**

"Holly shit!" Kurama gets up, "that is literally impossible."

"Coming from the one who was holding a man twice his size above him and off of the ground!"

"Good point," Kurama says.

Naruko sighs and everyone is scared, "he isn't go to hurt you."

"But he just attacked Sensei!" Ino says.

Naruko sighs and smacks his hand, "bad brother!"

"What?" He looks at her confused.

"Apologize to Iruka – Sensei right now!" She demands, Kurama thinks she looks kind of cute the way she is ordering him around, since all he has to do to beat her in a fight is pick her up by the back of her shirt and let her flail around until she is tired.

"I apologize to you, Iruka – Sensei," Kurama says and helps him up.

"Smart-aleck," Naruko mutters.

"What?" He looks at her with his eye brow raised.

"Nothing," she says, "I am going to the park. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," the say and walk away.

"What, no you aren't!" Kurama chases after her.

They play at the park until Kurama finds them, "we are going home," he says.

"Why?" she asks as she swings up and down.

"Because," he watches her, "because," he stops the swing, "because I said so."

"Why?"

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are giggling.

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why?"

**"Kit stop it now!"**

_Nope, this is funny._

Kurama picks her up, "we are going home, say good bye to your friends," he faces her towards them without putting her down.

"Bye, see ya at school tomorrow," she says and Kurama carries her away.

"We are going to the Hokage's office now," he says and they walk together.

Everyone glares at her and Kurama, "so here I am not your jinchūriki?"

"No, you still are but this time I am going to take the name."

"Cool," Naruko says, "you are your own jailer."

"You can still use my chakra though," he says, "just like always and we can still take even if I am in this form."

"So you can be in different forms?"

"Yes," he says, "I can be an adult male, a teen, a woman, anything really."

"Wait, so you are a guy right?"

"Yes Kit, I am a male," they walk into the tower.

"Hello Naruko how was school? Did something happen?"

"It was good, I made a few friends!" Naruko says, "oh and this is my brother."

"B-b-brother?!" The third stutters out, "let's talk in my office."

"It is nice to meet the third Hokage in person," Kurama says, "not really."

"Who are you boy?" The third ask, "Naruko come here and stay behind me," he pulls her behind him.

They start to laugh, "do you really think that if we fought that you could protect her from me," Kurama bursts into laugher, "you couldn't even defeat Orochimaru!"

"What, how do you know about him boy?!"

"Shush your giving away spoilers," Naruko says and they laugh again.

"What?" He says confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself before you summon your Anbu," Kurama says, "I am the nine tailed fox, I believe you call me Kyuubi."

"Yep," Naruko says.

"The Kyuubi?!" He looks at Naruko then at the boy calming to be Kyuubi.

"Yep my brother is Kyuubi, but his name is…"

"Kit," Kurama says, "I want you to make me her legal brother, since you humans have to have paper work to say that someone is family."

"Why are you out, how are you out?!"

"I let him out," Naruko says, "he promised me candy and power."

Kurama face palms, "really Kit, I did offer you that at one time. ONCE!" He holds out one finger, "but that is now why you let me out! And stop making me sound like that pedophile snake!"

"So, it is funny."

"You will just destroy all of us!" The third says.

"If that is what I wanted to do then I would have done that by now!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Are you deaf old man?! I am here to raise my Kit!"

"Kit, you have no foxes here!"

"My Kit is right behind you," he says pointing at Naruko.

"She is a human girl!"

"Ok, since none of you human idiots understand the concept of a jinchūriki, allow me to educate you. Kit come here," Naruko walks to him, "now since I am the Kyuubi, I am trapped inside of her," he puts his hand on her head, "and that makes her my jinchūriki. Now because jinchūriki use there Bijuu's chakra they change. After the first time she used my chakra to fight, heal herself, and to protect herself from being killed by you waste of life humans, she became my Kit. It only takes a little bit of my chakra to change her from a human into a demon."

The third glares at him, "take your hands off of her."

"Stupid old man!" Kurama growls, "If I wanted to I could destroy this pathetic village because of how they have treated my Kit! The only reason she is alive right now is because of me!"

He steps back, "Jiji," Naruko says, "can you please make him my brother?"

"Not you too, Naruko he is the reason everyone is mean to you."

"Oh I know," Naruko says, "he is the one who explained everything to me. From start to finish, or should I say from sealing to jinchūriki."

"Naruko, I was going to tell you when you were older I swear!"

"I highly doubt that," Kurama says, "now be a good human filth and fill out the paperwork that makes me her brother and legal guardian, now."

"I would never put her in you care!"

"Then I have no choice, Kit cover your eye," Kurama says and walks to the third.

"Don't hurt him!"

"COVER YOUR EYES!" He growls with red eyes and she does.

Kurama walks to him, "if you don't do it right now then I will leave her body and weaken her so much that I can just take her to a new village that we can both live in peacefully."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, you know how human parents are with their kids right? Well think about that then multiply it by a thousand, demons treasure their children and I will do anything to protect and make my Kit happy."

"Fine," he fills out the paperwork, "should I make you an Uzumaki?"

"Yes and hyphen her name wail you are at it," Kurama says.

"OK," he says, "Kyuubi."

"My name is Kurama," he says.

"What?"

"All Bijuu have names that you humans never bothered to learn, you just call us by the number of tails we have, so I am telling you my name. I am Kurama."

"Ok, you are now Kurama Uzumaki and she is now Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze."

"Thank you," he says, "one more thing."

"What Kyuubi?"

Kurama glares at him for a minute, "I want to be a genin, would you just give me the test now?"

"Just keep the headband, I will make you a sole team," he says, "you will just pair up with other teams when they need another member."

"That will work," Kurama says, "you can look now Kit."

"Did you kill him," she asks as she peaks.

"No," he says flatly and picks her up, "oh and human filth," he looks at the hokage, "make sure you change the law about Kit, make it so they think I am the jinchūriki. I can take care of myself unlike her."

"Hey!" Naruko growls.

"I am getting tired of healing her because she was beaten by your villagers," Kurama says, "and we are not living in that c** hole of an apartment you gave her. If you need us we are going to live in dad's house," he leaves with a smirk.

"Dad's?"

"Your dad, the fourth," he says.

"Sweet!" She says as they walk in.

He puts her down, "if I remember correctly this is your room," he opens the door to see a small crib with a rocking chair in the corner of the blue room. "I will update it," he says and leads her into her parents' old room, "stay in here until I am done."

"Ok," she says sadly, Kurama sits next to her on the bed.

"I am sorry," he says and hugs her.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was actually," he says, "I am sorry I killed them Kit."

"It wasn't your fault!" She screams at him, "It was the masked man's fault!"

Kurama smiles and pats her head, "his name is Madara, I will fix up your room."

He leaves and Naruko sits in her parent's room, she walks to the closet and looks in it, "Tou – chan's cloak," she puts it on, even though it is way too big she sits on the bed and hug is wail she wears it.

Kurama walks back in to see her, "Kit," he says sadly.

She snaps out of her own world and runs to him with the cloak still on, "are you done?! Let me see it, let me see it!"

He smiles at her, "you know you can act your own age right?"

"But this is funer!"

"That isn't a real word Kit."

"So?" She runs to her room, it is now painted a red orange with a king sized bed with red sheets. The Uzumaki symbol is above the bed. Her closet is full of different cloths for her to wear and she has a small table that can sit six people at it by the new sliding doors. She opens the door and walk out onto the large balcony that gives her the perfect view of Hokage Mountain. She runs back inside and jumps on her new bed, "it is so big!"

"I am glad you like it," he throws her Gama, her frog green frog wallet, "don't lose it,"

"I will never lose Gama – chan," she says.

"I have filled it with human money," he tosses her a pink Gama, "and this one is full of demon money."

"Why do I need demon money?" She stops jumping and opens the pink Gama to see all of the coins, "wow, these are pretty."

The coins have the nine tails on them, "they will come in handy, trust me."

"Ok," she puts the coins back in the pink Gama and puts them both on her bed stand.

"I will make some food," he says, "What do you want?"

"Ramen!"

He sighs at his stupid question, "oh and tell me if you are going to have friends over because from now on I am going to have nine tails in the house when it is just the two of us."

"Ok," he leaves with nine long tails swinging in perfect rhythm with each other.

**I hope you liked this chapter! : )**

**I am sorry for any mistakes.**

**Update will come ASAP ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this! : )**

**Pairings**

**SasuNaru - 2**

**ShikaNaru - 1**

**ItaNaru - 1**

**Please comment on my story and vote! I love hearing/reading your thoughts and ideas.**

Naruko sits with her friends at the beginning of class, "your brother is cute," Ino says and Sakura agrees.

"What?" Naruko blushes, "you don't mean that do you?"

"Yeah, he is hot, and a genin already!" Ino says, "You have a big shadow to overcome."

"I don't think so," Naruko says, "I am just fine."

"Quiet everyone," there teacher says, "I am Kurenai; I will be teaching you girls."

"Hello Kurenai – sensei!" All the girls greet her.

"I am going to call role then we will start our lesson," she calls out everyone's names, "Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze?"

"Here," Naruko says raising her hand. Everyone recognizes her last name.

"Ok, let's start class," they all go outside.

"Why do you have a new last name?" Sakura asks.

"My brother talked to the Hokage yesterday and had him hyphen my name."

"Wow," Ino says.

After class they go to the park, "Wait here I am going to get someone," Naruko leaves to the Uchiha complex, "hey Sasuke!" Naruko runs to him.

Itachi is standing with him, "Naruko," Sasuke says, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you could play in the park with me."

"Sure," he says, "Itachi can we?"

Itachi sighs and they go to the park, "Naruko," Itachi says stopping her when Sasuke goes into the park, "you have a brother right?"

"Yes sir," Naruko says.

Itachi smiles, "you can just call me Itachi if you want. I would like to meet him, is he here?"

_Kurama you hear the Uchiha._

**"Coming!"** Kurama walks over, he is wearing an Anbu uniform and tattoo, with the Uzumaki symbol on his back, "sorry I am late Kit, the Hokage just bumped my rank up because I kicked Jonin ass," he says takes off his snake mask.

"This is your brother?" Itachi ask.

"Yep," she says, "Kurama, why are you wearing a snake mask?"

"You gave the old fart the idea I needed a snake mask instead of something cool like a fox one," he looks at Itachi, "I mean Hokage and I am now in Anbu."

Itachi smiles at him, "I am Itachi Uchiha."

"Kurama Uzumaki, I guess we are partners now."

"What?"

"The old man just told me I am partners with an Itachi Uchiha."

"Hm."

"Have fun," Naruko runs into the park.

"How did you get Sasuke to come?!" Sakura and Ino ask Naruko at the same time.

"Our brothers need to talk," they look at Itachi and Kurama talking on the park bench.

"Are we going to do anything?" Sasuke ask.

"Yep," Naruko climbs up the swings.

"That is dangerous!" Sakura screams.

"Get down before you fall!" Ino screams too.

"Just watch," Naruko walks across like it is a tit rope, "it is just like walking across the wood block over there."

"No it isn't, you could fall and hurt yourself!" Hinata says.

Sasuke is climbing up and he shakes it on accident, "whoa," Naruko steadies herself, "Sasuke get down!"

"You first," he says as he gets to the top.

She is standing in the middle, "ok I will go to you," she walks over but she sees Sasuke is having trouble balancing himself.

* * *

><p>Kurama sighs, "I know it feels like every time I take my eyes off of her she is doing something stupid and dangerous!"<p>

"Sasuke is always trying to act like me, so he will do anything I do sometimes. He is practicing a stance your sister taught him now and I can't tell you how many times he has tried to fight me with the stance and falls on his face when I move."

Kurama and Itachi smile at each other, "has Sasuke ever said, 'I will surpass you then kick your butt!'"

"Yes," Itachi says and looks at the playground to see Sasuke holding onto Naruko as they stand on top of the swings, "um Kurama."

"What?"

"Look," Itachi says and he does.

"Dang it Kit!" Kurama and Itachi run over.

* * *

><p>"Just back up," Naruko says and he walks forward, "what are you doing?!" They are holding hands and she walks backward so they don't fall.<p>

"We can walk across," he says.

She smiles and sighs, "Just don't fall, if one of us falls then the other will fall too."

"Same to you then."

They walk to the end, "now we have to get down."

"Ok, lead the way."

She smiles at him, "I always jump down but that isn't an option."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't tell you this but look down," he does to see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata ready to catch them if they fall.

"Just jump," he says.

"I am not going to land on them," she growls.

Kurama and Itachi both jump up and grab there little siblings from off of the swing and put them down on the bench, "what were you thinking?!" Kurama asks.

"Well….." She starts.

"She was just trying to help me," Sasuke says, "it was my fault; I was the one who wanted to walk across it!"

"Sasuke," Itachi says, "why did you do that, you both could have gotten hurt."

"I am the one who went up there first, it was my fault!" Naruko says.

"Yeah but I climbed up after you then made you walk across with me."

"I could have gotten down and left you up there if I wanted to!"

"Are you two ok?" Hinata ask as the three girls run to them.

"Bruised pride," Naruko mutters.

Kurama sighs, "I have a bigger hand full than you," he says to Itachi.

"I doubt that," he says.

"You have parents right?" He asks.

"Yes I do, just like everyone does."

"We don't," Kurama says.

"You said that your parents wouldn't mind when you came over the first time!" Sasuke says.

"We from how Kurama described them they wouldn't have!"

Kurama face palms, "you didn't tell him!"

"She told us," Ino says.

Ino's dad walks over, "oh god," Kurama mutters as he walks over.

"Ino, who are they?"

"They are my friends and there brothers. You already know Sakura, but this is Hinata, Naruko and her brother Kurama, and he is Sasuke and his brother."

"I know Itachi and just met Kurama," he glares at him, "it is nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too," Naruko and Hinata says together.

"We are going home," he says, "Sakura please come on too," he takes them home with him.

"Hinata – Sama," Neji says running to her, "you should have been home by now!"

"Sorry Neji Nii – san," she says.

"You didn't stutter," he says surprised.

"Hello Neji," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke," he says them looks at Naruko, "who are you?"

"I am Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze," she says smiling, "nice to meet you."

He smiles at her, "and it is nice to meet you too."

"And I am her older brother," Kurama walks in front of her, "Kurama Uzumaki, don't get any ideas Hyuuga."

"It is nice to meet you too Kurama – san," Neji grabs Hinata's hand, "we need to go home now," they leave.

"I am going to have to put a guard on you," Kurama says, "we should be going home too."

"Why don't you two come over for dinner," Itachi says, "Kaa – san would like the company and I would like to know more about my new partner."

"Ok," they walk to the Uchiha complex.

"I wish they would stop glaring at us," Kurama says.

"It is new to get visitors," Itachi says as they walk into the house.

"Hello, who are your friends?" Mikoto asks.

"I am Kurama Uzumaki," he bows a little in respect.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze," she bows her head too.

"I am Mikoto," she says smiling.

"Kurama is my new partner in Anbu," Itachi says.

"Please take care of him," Mikoto says.

"I will Mikoto – Sama," Kurama says, **"Ugh, I am not keeping that up for any longer than I have to Kit."**

"Please just call me Mikoto," she says.

"Thanks," Kurama says, "and congratulations."

"Oh what?" She giggles.

Naruko smiles, "on your new baby."

Itachi and Sasuke look shocked at their mother, "WHAT?!"

She smiles, "how did you two know?"

"I can sense the child," he says, "but if I may make a suggestion, you will want to make sure you rest."

"Thank you for the advice."

"When were you going to tell us?!"

"When I was sure," Mikoto says.

"How did you know," Sasuke asks Naruko.

"I could sense her joy and the small heart beat inside of her with her own beating heart."

"You can sense heart beats?" Itachi asks.

"Just happy ones, so you are a ghost," she says looking at Itachi with a smile and everyone laughs, "oh I can see you now."

"She will take getting used to," Kurama says to Itachi and they all walk into the living room.

"Will you two be staying for dinner?"

"If it isn't too much trouble," Kurama says.

"OH no, I would love for you two to stay," she walks into the kitchen to start dinner.

Naruko and Sasuke go to the garden and Kurama and Itachi stay inside.

"Ok," Sasuke says getting into his fighting stance, "I think I got it now."

"Oh," she gets in her stance, "we will see."

He charges at her and she dodges him, "not this time," he kicks his leg up and she catches it.

"You aren't that flexible," she says and spins him around then tackles him to the ground.

"Ouch," he groans as she gets up.

"Sorry," she helps him up.

"Let's try it again!" He says and charges at her.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kurama sigh, "have you ever caught your brother in your clothes?"<p>

"Several times, he even drew my marks on his face," Itachi says.

"Now that I taught her how to use a Henge, she will change into me and mirror my ever move sometimes to annoy me."

"She knows how to use Henge already?"

"Yeah, I have been training her for a few years now, shadow clones, Henge, and I am teaching her tactics right now."

"You know now that you are in Anbu you will not have a lot of time to do that now."

"Well she is the only family I have so I leave a shadow clone with her when I leave to take care of her."

"That is smart."

"Between you and me, that is how I got out of the academe early. I sent several clones into several different level classes."

Itachi smiles, "that was smart."

_I never thought I would be friends with an Uchiha, but I guess Itachi is cool. I never thought I would say I used one of Kit's tricks._ "Do you want to know another secret?"

"Sure."

"I stole the trick from my sister, she came up with it."

"Naruko thought of that?"

"I made her stop because if she continues to do that then she will graduate in a year or two."

"And why is that bad?"

"I don't want my sister to be eight and learning to kill!"

"I guess you have a point."

"Time to eat," Mikoto says.

"I will get Naruko and Sasuke," Itachi says and walks to the garden to see Naruko on top of Sasuke holding his hands over his head.

"Get off!" Sasuke hisses.

"Not until you stop hitting me with plastic weapons!" She growls.

"Kurama," Itachi says walking to the dining room.

"NO," Naruko gets off of him and runs inside.

"Hey!" Sasuke follows her, "get back here, we aren't done yet!" He throws a plastic kunai at her in the house.

Kurama appears and catches it, "time to eat, I will give this back afterwards."

They all sit at the table, "so how was your day Sasuke?" His mom asks.

"Good," he says.

"What about you Naruko?" Kurama asks.

"The classes got separated and you know what happened in my class," she takes a bite of her food.

"I bet you had more fun than the boy class did."

"I was in a four man cell with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata doing a scavenger hunt for a higher level class. Hinata and I also fell out of a tree."

"Why where you in a tree?"

"One of the items was a tree branch from a Sakura tree," Naruko says, "and it broke a soon as Iruka – sensei made us stop trying to break it off."

"All we did was paper tests."

"I think the highlight of the day was watching Kurama beat my teacher up," Naruko says trying not to giggle.

"Why did you attack a teacher?" Fugaku asks.

Kurama sighs, "Because he let my sister and another on of his students fall out of a tree without making any move to help them."

They are silent except for the occasional questions on Naruko and Sasuke's relationship.

"So are you to in love?" Kurama asks with a smirk.

Naruko and Sasuke chock on their water, "what?!"

"Oh," Itachi says, "what makes you think that?"

"Well he was her first real friend to invite her over," Kurama says, "she is teaching him moves that I taught her and then there is that look in your eye Sasuke, it is the same look the Hyuuga boy gave her." _And your brother._

Sasuke is blushing, "well…Wait!" He starts spurting out random words that start with W.

"I am just kidding Sasuke," Kurama says, "lighten up, now I know why she wants to make you laugh so much. Eh, no offence," he says when he sees the male Uchihas glaring at him.

Naruko whispers to Sasuke, "foot in the mouth."

Sasuke covers his mouth and laughs a bit.

"Oh victory!" She says smiling.

Everyone is shocked, "how did you do that?!"

"Shush," she puts on finger to her mouth, "my secret."

Kurama smiles at her, "well you can just do the impossible today can't you."

"Yep."

"Dobe," Sasuke mutters and everyone looks at him.

"You shouldn't call your future girlfriend a Dobe Sasuke," Itachi says, "you will pay for it later."

"Or after school," Kurama says and takes a bite of his food.

"Or during school," she says and drinks some water.

"Or now," his mom says, "Naruko, would you like to see his baby pictures?"

"Yes please," she says smiling and they take their plates into the kitchen then go to her room.

Sasuke is mentally crying, but he just sighs, "oh god."

"Kurama," Fugaku says, "I hear that you are Itachi's new partner."

"Yes sir," he says, _great I sound like Kit! But being around so many Uchihas worries me a bit._

"I have never seen you or your parents in town, why?"

Kurama sighs, "my parents were killed wail I was away for training."

"Oh, who were they?"

He looks at Sasuke, "shouldn't you be trying to stop your mother from showing my sister your naked baby photos that she can easily sell to all of your fan girls in her class or worse, poste them all over the school and ruin your little bad boy thing?"

Sasuke, "may I be excused?!"

"Yes," Sasuke gets up and runs to the room where he can hear Naruko laughing.

"So?"

He sighs again, "Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

They both look at him shocked, "you are the fourth's son and Naruko is the fourth's daughter?!"

"Yes and shush, it is a secret that I am his son! I am supposed to be her half-brother to anyone who asks because I only use the Uzumaki name."

"Why?" Itachi asks.

"One, she is more believable and two I could care less about my father's title."

"So you don't like your father?" Fugaku asks.

"No sir I hate him!" Kurama says angry, "you know about the Kyuubi right?"

"Yes, I know who has it sealed in them."

"So do I," Itachi says, "I feel sorry for her." Fugaku nods.

"That is why I hate him," Kurama says, "he sealed it in her wail I was gone and they never even told me about her being born. The only reason I knew about her is because I heard about the Kyuubi attack and came straight back."

"I have heard rumors that you are the jinchūriki for the nine tails, why?" Itachi asks.

"I had the Hokage announce that I am the real jinchūriki, not her. There was just a big mix up in information because they assumed it."

"Why would you do that, everyone will hate you."

"I will do anything to protect my sister; she is all I have of my family now."

Fugaku nods, "why do you call her Kit?"

Kurama smiles, "she has a strange obsession with frogs and foxes, and the color orange."

"Sasuke is probably the same with his love for the color red and girls with long hair."

Kurama smiles, "then I will be taking Naruko to get a big hair cut tomorrow."

Itachi laughs, "You might want to get one too."

"Look who is talking," Kurama says.

"You have longer hair than me Kurama," Itachi says.

"I think I am older than you too," Kurama says, "how old are you?"

"Eleven and a half."

"Nine," Kurama sighs; _of course I am younger than him! This is what I get for trying to stay close to Kit's age._

Itachi smiles at him, "if it helps, you act older than you are."

"Not much but thanks," Kurama says and smiles at him.

* * *

><p>Naruko is laughing quietly at Sasuke's baby pictures, "He was so cute."<p>

"Oh and this is his first bath," she shows he a naked picture of Sasuke in a tub full of bubbles, "and this is him with Itachi. Oh and this one is of them both in the tub."

"Aww."

Knock, knock, "can I come it?!" Sasuke asks.

"No," Naruko says but Sasuke walks in and sees the tub picture and turns redder than a tomato.

"MOM!" Everyone in the house can hear Sasuke scream. Naruko laughs at him.

"I think he just got in," Kurama says.

"So do I," Itachi sighs and then smiles, "poor Sasuke, Kaa – san embarrassed him."

**I hope you all liked this chapter! : )**

**Next chapter : A secret will be reveled.**

**; )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, thank you for being so nice. I am glad you guys think my story is cute!**

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**Pairings!**

SasuNaru - 3

KuraNaru - 2 (You guys do realize he is supposed to be more of a brother here right?)

ShikaNaru - 9

**ItaNaru -10 (IN the lead)**

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later<strong>

Kurama and Itachi sit in the Hokage's office in there Anbu Uniforms but with their masks off.

"Hello boys," the third says.

"Hokage – Sama," they greet him.

"Itachi, I think I should tell you a little about your partner," he says and has them sit down.

"I already know he is the son of the fourth," Itachi says.

"That isn't what I meant."

"And that he is pretending to be the Kyuubi's jinchūriki to protect Naruko – chan."

_What did he just add chan to Kit's name?_ Kurama looks at him curiously.

"Not that either."

"Hokage – Sama," Kurama chocks out, _the old fart is lucky that Itachi is here_. "I would like to tell him my secrets at my own time."

"If he is going to be your partner then he should know."

"Then what about Itachi's secrets?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi looks at him confused.

"Double agent," Kurama says, "I know all about it."

"How?!" Itachi asks.

"I could blow your little minds with the things I know," Kurama scoffs.

"Behave yourself," the third warns, "before I call her in."

"Keep her out of this!" Kurama says standing up, "you have put her through enough hell!"

Itachi is confused, "Kurama, are you scared of Naruko – chan?"

_He defiantly called Kit chan!_ "I am scared about what he could fill her head with," he growls.

"Like what?" Itachi stands up, "Hokage – Sama Kurama is my friend, so if he wants to keep some secrets it is ok."

"Thanks," Kurama says, "now you are lucky he is here right now because I can't say certain things now."

"I know you have no respect for him," Itachi says, "say whatever you what, it won't change my view of you."

"Thank god," he mutters, "now you old fart, threaten my sister again and I will kill you myself!"

"….." Itachi is a bit shocked about how Kurama changed the way he talked so quickly.

"I will not listen to you talk like this, I don't care who you are! You will show me respect!"

"Or what? You will kill my ninja career? HA!" He laughs harshly, "If you do that then you know what will happen next."

"Hn," the old man says, "Kyuubi."

"Sir," Itachi says, "that is rude!"

"Yes it is!" Kurama growls, "you know my fucking name now so use it!"

"Here is your mission," he hands them two folder, "since you have him," he jesters to Kurama, "on your team I will give you an extra day to complete it."

"What?!" Kurama growls, "look you hu…. Old fart, I am not a liability!"

"Just go," he says coldly.

"Expect me and my sister here later today," Kurama snatches the files from him and they go outside of the village.

"What was that about?" Itachi asks as he puts on his fox mask.

"I hate him and he hates me," Kurama puts on his snake mask, "nothing to tell."

Itachi sighs, "about your secret."

"Drop it, I will tell you when I think you will be able to handle it without crying."

Itachi glares at Kurama but he is unfazed, "the mission is…. Kurama look at this."

He looks at the file, "Fuck!" He looks at his file the old man put together and Itachi's is under it, "this is stupid."

"Could this be a mistake?"

"No," Kurama sighs, "the old man is trying to make you hate me," he throws his file at the ground, "damn him!"

"Kurama."

Kurama takes off his mask and throws it at a tree and it cracks.

"Kurama!" Itachi grabs his arm to stop him from crushing his mask completely.

Kurama takes a deep breath and sighs, "I guess I will have to tell you."

"If you really…"

"No," Kurama stops him, "that old human thinks that this will make me leave and I am going to prove him wrong. This is the mission anyway, just promise you will not over react."

"Ok, wait did you just call him human?"

"Follow me," Kurama leads him to a cave, "I am going to tell you a story," Kurama says and starts a fire in the cave and moves some rocks around for them to sit on.

"Kurama really," Itachi says, "I don't care, but I would like to know about how you know about me working for Konoha and my clan."

"That is part of the story," he says, "you remember the Kyuubi attack," Itachi nods, "well you remember how the old man called me Kyuubi?"

"Kurama what are you getting at?"

"You are a smart human Itachi; think about it for a minute then I will explain everything to you."

"You are not the Kyuubi!" Itachi says standing up upset, "you are my friend!"

"I am not the same person who attacked your village," Kurama says, "let me explain."

"You can't be that monster!"

"Hey! In my own defense I was being controlled by a mad man!"

"This is not happening," Itachi says.

"Ok, let me try it like this," Kurama walks in front of him, "time travel sucks!"

"Oh shit."

"Ready to listen?"

"Yeah," Itachi puts his hands over his face, "this is going to take me a minute."

"If it is any consolation, you are taking it better that the Hokage and Kit did the first time they met me."

"What did they do?"

"The hokage tried to kill me, as expected," Kurama says, "and Kit screamed and made my ears bleed, then she freaked out until I swore I wasn't going to eat her one hundred times."

Itachi sighs, "when you looked like that?"

"No, in my fox form."

"I still can't wrap my head around this."

"Ok, would it be easier if you saw me looking like my fox form but in a smaller form? Maybe just stay like this but with a few tails or something?"

"Tails," Itachi says and uses his sharingan to see that the tails grow.

"I am going to nine," he warns him and sits down, "now where do I start?" The tails wave around him in perfect harmony as he sits.

"How old are you?" Itachi asks.

"Um," Kurama looking like he is calculating his age, "in human years?"

"Yes, what other years do you know?"

"Demon and several others that you don't need to know about," he says. "I am about a few hundred years old. So I am really older than you"

"Ok."

"I guess we can just do it like this," Kurama says, "next question."

"You said time travel, explain that."

"Be more specific."

"?"

"Just ask about a certain time."

"How did you know about me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I have watched you for a wail. In my time you threatened my Kit so I did some research on you. But that was in the future so it doesn't matter now."

"Why would I be a threat to Naruko – chan?"

Kurama sighs, "Well you caused a snowball effect when you killed the Uchiha clan to protect your brother."

"Wait, kill them?! I am not going to kill them!"

"Well in my time you did and trust me if everything goes the same here them you will again. You would have if I wasn't here, I am not going to let you kill them."

"I am not going to kill them!"

"Just wait," Kurama says, "but after that you tell Sasuke to live for one thing, killing you to avenge his clan. He because an," Kurama starts to think, "what the heck did he call himself?"

"An avenger," Itachi says.

"Yes, and in his quest to get power he befriended my Kit and you know what happens when an Uchiha kills there best friend."

Itachi looks mildly shocked, "why would I tell him to do this?!"

"You wanted to make him get strong, that is my guess anyway. That or you are just crazy."

Itachi glares a bit, "I am not crazy."

"I know _you_ aren't but the older one might be," Kurama says, "you realize we have been talking for a few hours now right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You haven't run away or tried to kill me, yet."

"Why would I…" He looks at his tails.

"You can touch them if you want," Kurama says.

"Why would I want to touch them?"

"Because every other human I have shown pets my tails or just me in general."

"You have fox ears," Itachi says.

"What, damn it kit," Kurama growls and changes them back to human ears.

"So she can control your form?"

"No, it was a harmless prank," he says, "she just messed with my chakra."

"SO what would happen if you ran out of chakra?"

"I might 'die' or turn into a fox for a few hours."

"What do you mean by die?"

"I will have to rebuild this form and go back into Kit until my chakra recharges."

"You aren't how I imagined you to be," Itachi says, "I always thought you would be evil Kyuubi."

"Kurama," he growls, "I think of you as a friend Itachi but I will bite you if you continue to follow that human stereo type. My real name isn't Kyuubi, it is Kurama."

"So that isn't a fake name?"

"No it is my real name."

"Ok, but why this time? Why didn't you go back to your sealing and prevent it?"

"I would have if I knew how to, but then I would have still had to kill the Fourth Hokage and Kushina, my previous jinchūriki."

"Why did you attack the village?"

"I was being controlled by an Uchiha."

"Who?!"

"He went by the name Madara, but some people who saw him call him the masked man. If I see him again I am going to rip his throat out," Kurama growls and his eye glow red.

"So you hate him too," Itachi wasn't asking.

"More than you will ever be able to understand, and don't ask for a masked man's help unless you know who is under the mask."

"Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him again?"

"I don't know honestly, I still have trouble remembering what happen that night. It is mostly a big black except for the parts Kit saw and the masked man."

"Hm," Itachi thinks, "what since you are from the future, why aren't you trying to kill everyone?

"I am not going to kill anyone unless they harm my Kit or it is a mission. Haven't you ever heard of a second chance? Oh and teach that to Sasuke, trust me he needs to know how to do that."

"How did you die, I thought Bijuu couldn't die."

"Well it is hard to stay alive when your jinchūriki has a chidori through the heart and you are focusing all of your chakra to that spot so she doesn't die."

"Chidori, as in Kakashi's chidori?!"

"Yes, but it was Sasuke that used the move. I don't think you should know all of this but I will tell you anything you would like to know, but you can't tell anyone else."

"What about changing time?"

"That is fine," Kurama says smiling, "that is the whole reason I can back here with Kit, to change time. I am going to fill Kit in on the Uchiha's problem and see if she can get the council to do anything."

"What can a six year old do?"

"Normally nothing, but you have forgotten that she has a lot more power over people that the normal six year old."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Like I said, I consider you my friend, and friends help each other, right?"

"Yes," Itachi says, "thank you Kurama." They get up to leave.

"Oh," Kurama says, "one last thing your friend Shisui, make sure he is ok."

"Is something going to happen to him?!"

"Something might, just watch out for Danzo."

"Ok," Kurama changes back to his full human form. "You know you can't tell anyone about what I have told you, the Hokage probably thought I was only going to tell you about being the nine tails. Even he doesn't know about me time traveling."

"Ok, but you will have to help me with a few things."

"Like what?"

Itachi hands him his mask, "like finding you a new mask."

"Oh this, I will just have the old filth get me a new one."

"Filth?"

"If killing him wouldn't start something bad then he would be dead."

"I can see why you hate him," Itachi says and give him the two files, "but look in yours."

He opens it and everything it blacked out except for his name and the fact that his is the Kyuubi jinchūriki. "I am going to kill him."

"These are fake files," Itachi says and the only thing not marked out of his file is his name.

"I am going to the Hokage, want to come?"

"Sure," they walk into the Hokage office.

"Hello boys, did you have fun on your mission?"

"Here are your files," Kurama slams them on his desk, "and I need a new mask," he throws the cracked snake mask at him.

"What happen?" He asks with fake concern.

Itachi and Kurama glance at each other then look at the Hokage, "we became better friends," Kurama says smiling. Kurama flips him off and they leave.

"Do you feel better?"

"Nope," Kurama says, "I would feel better if he was dead, but that isn't going to happen."

Itachi sighs, "so now what?"

"Tea?" They go to a dango shop.

* * *

><p>Naruko is picking flowers for class, "I never had to use this," she mutters.<p>

"Hey Naruko," Sakura runs over, "are you having trouble?"

"Yeah," she says, "flowers aren't my thing."

"I will get Ino," Sakura comes back with Ino.

"How do you not know anything about flowers?! You are a girl, did your mom teach you any of this?"

Naruko looks down, "Ino," Sakura says.

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot," Ino says and puts her hand on Naruko's shoulder.

_Leaving a few times won't hurt my grade_, Naruko gets up, "don't worry about it," and she leaves.

"Naruko," Sakura and Ino chase after her.

Kurenai looks around for them, "we are going in now, Sakura, Ino, Naruko?!" She screams.

"I will find them," Hinata leaves.

"Hinata," but she is already gone.

"I am really sorry," Ino says when they catch up to Naruko and she is swinging in the park.

"Don't worry about it," she says still swinging, "I just wanted to leave class."

"But that is bad!" Sakura says.

"You guy just left class to get me without telling Kurenai – Sensei."

They look at each other worried, "we need to go back."

"You two can, I am going to stay here."

"We need to head back," Hinata runs over.

"HI Hinata."

"Naruko – chan, why did you leave?"

"I needed to think," she says and jumps off of the swing, "we should head back before we run into anyone."

"Like who?" Sakura asks.

"Me," Kurama says standing behind Naruko, "you had better have a good explanation for this."

"Um," she looks at him, "I needed to think."

"Go back to school!"

"Fine," the clone disappears.

"Is he always watching you?"

"Yep," Naruko says and they go back to school and Naruko explains what happened to Kurenai and she lets them off with a warning.

* * *

><p>"Why did you make a clone?" Itachi asks Kurama.<p>

"To make Kit go back to school."

"Hm," they drink there tea.

"What?"

"Could you sense her?"

"No, I am still sealed inside of her. My main body is, so I can only use about halve of my normal chakra, she gets to use the other half. Since she has part of me inside of her I can track where she goes with or without chakra."

"What happens if you die?"

"I will either turn into a normal fox for an hour or I will have to rebuild this body and my subconscious would go back into Kit until I am done then I will come back out in this form." _Didn't I already say this?_

"So you can't die?"

"No really," Kurama says, "if I can then I have no idea how someone can kill me."

They leave, "so."

"Is this going to be weird for you now?"

"Hm," Itachi says.

"Ok, every fucking Uchiha I have ever seen does that little, 'hm' 'hn' 'tsk' thing a lot. So for the love of Kami don't!"

"Sorry," Itachi says, "it will take some getting used to. I am friends with a demon."

"It happens more than you would think," Kurama says, "it is rarer to see a demon raising a human."

"Oh god," he sighs.

"Shut up," Kurama says.

"What about a human raising a demon?"

"Jinchūriki are raised by humans all the time," Kurama says, "so are lesser demons that hide as house pets."

"House pets?"

"Yeah, some of us are really stupid."

"You are the one in a human form."

"I can still turn into a fox."

"I would like to see that later."

"Alright, I will show you on our next mission."

"Should I be worried about that?"

"No," he says, "I am not going to hurt anyone unless they attack first."

"Good to know."

"So you are scared of me."

"No."

"Worried I will kill you in your sleep."

"Maybe."

"Let me tell you a little secret that might but your mind at ease, I am scared of your sharingan. Oh and if you use it on me without a good reason I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

"At least you aren't threating to eat me."

"Humans," Kurama sighs, "just because I am a giant fox, doesn't mean I eat humans." A rock hits Kurama on the side of the head, "what the heck?" He picks it up, "a rock?"

"Leave our village demon and leave that poor girl alone!" A Woman screams at him.

"Shut up," Kurama screams back. She throws another rock at him but this time her cuts it with his sword, "we should go."

"What was that about?" Itachi asks when they are at the Uchiha complex.

"That is how jinchūriki are treated. That remains me; I need to set up some seals around my house before they try to burn it down."

"Did that happen in your time a lot?"

"It happened to Kit a lot," he says, "her apartment would be in ashes every day until she just stopped asking for the Hokage to rebuild it and would sleep anywhere she could find."

"Oh my god," Itachi says, "that is horrible."

"Hello boys" Mikoto greets them, "done with your missions already?"

"Yes mom," Itachi says, "is Sasuke back?"

"No he said something about playing with Naruko."

"Did she come by?"

"No," Mikoto says, "do you two want a snack?"

"No thanks," they go into Itachi's room, "so about your time, did you get to choose when you came back?"

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"Kit, she chose the age beforehand."

"Oh."

"But I did choose my own age," Kurama says, "do I look eight to you?"

"Yes."

"This is the same height Kit was when she was nine!"

"Boys are taller than girls," Itachi says, "and since you are older you should be a bit taller than her. But people can't tell your age by your height."

"Really, that is what I thought it went by," Kurama says.

"You don't know much about us do you?"

"I know enough."

"Not enough to live with us without looking odd."

"Shut up," Kurama growls, "grrrr."

"Stop growling at me."

"No, Grrrrr."

Itachi smacks him on the head, "no, bad Kurama."

"What the?!" Kurama looks around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Kit," he says.

"I smacked you with the newspaper," Itachi says, "I am going to train you to act more human than fox."

"Good luck, if you want help compare notes with Kit."

"You are kidding right?"

"No she really has some notes at home. She says smacking my hand and scolding me is "punishment"," Kurama says with the air quotes, "but I think my punishment is better."

"What is your idea of punishment?"

"No training and doing written work," Kurama says and Itachi sighs, "This is for Kit not in general."

"Still bad, follow me." Itachi leads him to the corner of the room, "when a child misbehaves you send them to the corner to think."

"Why?"

"So they figure out what they did wrong so they don't do it again."

"That seems stupid."

"Ok let's try it," Itachi makes him sit in the corner, "think about what you did and when you figure it out I will let you get up."

"What?!" Kurama looks at him and Itachi makes him look at the wall.

"No," he says, "you have to look at the wall."

"I brought you two something to eat," Mikoto says and looks at Itachi making Kurama sit in the corner.

"Thank you mom," Itachi says and places it on his bed.

"Why is your friend in the corner?"

"I am teaching him why sitting in the corner works to punish little kids."

"This is dumb," Kurama says and gets up, "it still makes no sense."

"Parents can make other punishments for their kids," Mikoto says, "like write an apology letter or stay in their room for an hour."

Kurama nods, "thank you Mikoto."

"You're welcome oh and Itachi, Shisui is here and I am sending him up."

"Thank you mom."

Shisui walk up, "hey Itachi, I haven't seen you for a wail. Who is he?"

"He is my partner."

"Kurama Uzumaki," he holds out his hand.

"Shisui Uchiha," he shakes his hand, "so you are in Anbu? Aren't you a little young?"

"Are you a little old not to be?"

Shisui laughs, "good point, I like him."

Itachi sighs, _if he knew._

"I will leave," Kurama says, "I need to make sure Kit is ok."

"Kit, you have a pet fox?!" Shisui ask.

Kurama looks at him annoyed and Itachi is shaking his head, "it is a nickname for his sister!"

"Oh, thank is cool too."

Kurama walks to Itachi and whispers, "is it normal for me to want to kill him for what he said?"

"Yes, but don't," Itachi says.

"Sorry," Shisui says, "I didn't know, did that offended you?"

"Yes," Kurama walks to the door, "have a nice day," he leaves in a fire.

"What was that about?"

"Him trying to learn how to feel something other than anger then killing the person who angered him."

* * *

><p>"Do you always go to the park?" Ino asks Naruko as they swing.<p>

"Yep," she swings higher.

"The park is really fun," Hinata says as she goes down the slide.

"Yeah but if you go every day then you would get bored of it," Sakura says as she pushes Ino.

"Never," Naruko says and jumps off of the swing, "but what would you guys want to do?"

"Let's have a sleep over at my house," Sakura says.

"I think my house would be better," Ino says.

"Actually Hinata or my house would be best because they are big," Naruko says.

"Your house then," Sakura and Ino say.

"Wait what?!"

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"What will be fun?" Kurama asks as he walks over.

"A sleep over at the house?"

"If your parents say yes then we can have it this weekend."

"Yes!" They say.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then," they leave.

"What was that about?!" Naruko asks.

"I am letting you have more experiences you should have had as a kid."

"Jezz," Naruko pouts and they walk inside to see the house full of graffiti.

"Oh my god."

Naruko growls and her eyes turn red, "stupid villagers."

"I will clean just go to your room and prepare it for your friends."

"Why don't you have a sleep over too?" Naruko asks as he makes some clones to help him clean.

"Guys don't have sleep overs," he says.

"How do you know?"

"Itachi," Kurama says.

"Ok, let me phrase it like this," she runs out of the house.

"Kit!" He chases after her.

She knocks on the door and Itachi answers, "hello Naruko – chan."

"Hi Itachi, Kurama is having a sleep over and you are going!" She says and Kurama picks her up.

"Kit," he growls.

"Sounds fun," he says, "is anyone else going to come?"

"Sasuke can come too, and I am inviting over my friends."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Kurama says.

"We will come over later tomorrow then," they leave.

"I will bite you," Kurama says.

"So will I," she says smiling.

They walk in and they both start to move things around their rooms to make room for their guest.

"Perfect," Naruko says.

"This will end badly," Kurama says.

**I hope you liked this chapter! : )**

**Don't forget to vote and tell me what you think about the story! ; )**

**Next chapter : Sleep over madness! B )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever!**

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Pairings**

**ItaNaru - 16**

**ShikaNaru - 11**

**SasuNaru - 4**

**KuraNaru - 2**

**I read all the reviews I get and I am happy to see everyone likes this story!: )**

**EmiK - Gracias, espero que no decepcione con el resto de los capitulos. (I am trying to learn Spanish and I was happy when I could translate EmiK's message. : ) )**

* * *

><p>Everyone is over, "Sasuke – Kun!" Sakura and Ino scream and chase him around.<p>

"Ok," Kurama says, "maybe we should separate the crazies from Sasuke."

Naruko sighs, "Ino, Sakura we are going to my room to do girly things, come on Hinata," they go to her room.

"They are insane," Sasuke says.

"Why did you invite Sasuke anyway?"

"I didn't," Kurama says, "Naruko did."

Sasuke sighs.

* * *

><p>"So what do you do at sleep overs?" Naruko asks.<p>

Ino and Sakura smile, "we do each other's hair, nails, and cloths."

"Um," Naruko looks at Hinata and she shrugs, Naruko really doesn't know what to do at sleep overs.

"I am doing your hair," Sakura says grabbing her brush.

"I want to do her hair!" Ino says.

"Um, you can both do it?" She says like a question because she is very confused.

"I can do your nail," Hinata says and looks at the nail polish.

_Why do I feel like I have been tricked somehow?_ Naruko thinks as Sakura and Ino are brushing her hair.

"Your hair is so long and pretty," Sakura says.

"And it feels like silk."

"Thanks?"

"We could do so much with it," Ino says, "like braids or pony tails."

"Or we could leave it down and curl it."

Hinata paints Naruko's nails red, "you can do mine when yours dry."

"Ok," Naruko says with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What do we do at sleep overs?" Kurama asks Itachi.<p>

"Talk I guess."

"I am going to see what the girls are doing," Sasuke says and walks to the door.

"Knock first."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Kurama says and Sasuke leaves.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asks Kurama as he grabs his sword and walks to the window.

"Watch this," He says and opens the window and holds his sword to the spy's neck, "who are you?"

"Good job," Itachi says and grabs Kurama's spar sword from off of his dresser.

"Come in slowly," he and they both sigh, "what the fuck?!"

"Shisui, what are you doing here?"

"Well." He starts.

"If you wanted to come then you should have asked," Kurama sighs and takes his other sword from Itachi and whispers to him, "not for humans," he whispers to him.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Look at your hands."

Itachi sees that his hands are now blue, "what the heck?!"

"Told you," he puts both swords back on the dresser.

"What happed to your hands?" Shisui asks.

"Naruko put dye on that sword."

"Really," He picks it up then puts it down and his hands are blue, "oh wow."

"Idiot," Kurama whispers and face palms.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They hear Sasuke scream and they all go to Naruko's room to see them all with make – up on and Naruko hiding under her blanket and all you can see is her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding, what does it look like?"

"Stupid," Kurama pulls the blanket off and they see her hair in a braid. Her nails painted red and she has light blue eye shadow on, "what the heck?!"

"Shut it," she growls and pulls the blanket back on top of her.

"What happened?!"

"We did," Ino says, "it was fun."

"For who?" Kurama asks and looks back at Naruko.

"Them," she says.

"I will get a towel," he gets a wet towel from the bathroom and Naruko washes her face and takes her hair down.

"Now we can do something different," Sakura says.

"Save me," Naruko whispers.

"No, not this time," Kurama says patting her head, "just don't hurt your friends," they boys leave, except for Sasuke who is tied up in a chair.

"Was my Otouto tied up?" Itachi asks when they go back into Kurama's room.

"Yes," Kurama says, "I think he was."

"We should have asked about the blue dye wail we were in there," Shisui says.

"It comes off with soap and water," Kurama says, "unless she used the hair dye."

"Ok," they wash it off and walk back in to see Kurama with fox ears, "Kurama," Itachi hisses.

"What?"

"Why do you have fox ears?" Shisui asks.

**SHIT KIT STOP SCREWING WITH MY BODY!**

_Make me,_ she thinks in a growling tone.

"Another prank," he changes back.

"You should get her back," Shisui says, "and I see why you call her Kit now. Kitsune are known for their pranks."

"Yeah that is why I call her Kit," Kurama says, _that is plausible enough to actually use._ "What do you have in mine Shisui?"

"Well since she loves dye so much we should dye her hair blue or something."

Itachi and Kurama look at each other, "is he being serious?" Kurama whispers.

Itachi nods.

Kurama looks at Shisui seriously, "she will rip your head off and use it as a soccer ball if she catches you."

Shisui shutters.

"I think you are over exaggerating," Itachi says.

**"Hey Kit, if a stranger dyed your hair blue or something like that, what would you do?"**

_Rip there hair off and dye there body blue or whatever they dyed my hair. Why?_

**"No reason."** "Your right, she would just scalp you and dye your body blue."

"What?" Itachi asks.

"Never mind," Kurama says, "so how would we go about doing this?"

"Wait until the girls are asleep and put it in her shampoo and conditioner."

"Good plan but... just follow me," he leads them to the bathroom, "see the problem."

Shisui looks at the two bottles, "no, what is it?"

Kurama sighs, "prank her like that and you prank me too."

"Oh, then go first and put it in so it will only get her."

"Not how it works."

"Well we could always just dye it in her sleep."

"Have fun with that," Kurama says.

"So you aren't going to help?!"

"No."

"This could be fun," Itachi says, "but let's make it black instead of blue."

"Oh god," Kurama says, "you both are going to die."

"Then help us," Shisui says.

Kurama is about to say something then sighs, "Whatever."

"That was easy."

"Shut it Uchiha," Kurama says to Itachi.

"No thank Uzumaki."

"Grrr."

"A snake that can growl?" Itachi asks.

"Really fox boy, I would have never thought you would go there. Now it is on."

"Bring it."

"Ok Fox boy, I have a feeling you want my little Kit since she is the only other fox here."

"Oohh," Shisui says.

Itachi blushes, "what?! Are you suggesting I like your sister?!"

"No, you wove her," Kurama teases.

"It is called love."

"I know," Kurama says smugly, "that is also why you want her hair black, so she looks closer to an Uchiha."

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Sasuke says after Naruko unties him.<p>

"No problem," Naruko says, "so what else do you do at sleep overs?"

"Talk about who we like," Sakura says.

They all sit at the little table in her room, "Sasuke – Kun should go first," Ino says.

"Pass," he says.

"Then say what you like in a girl," Naruko says.

"Long hair, nice eyes, and someone who can fight on pair with me."

"I like Kiba – Kun," Hinata says.

"I knew it," Naruko says.

"That is so cute," Sakura says.

"Neji will kill him if he sees him anywhere near you," Sasuke says and Hinata lays her head on the table.

"Sasuke," Naruko says, "that was mean," she pushes him playfully.

"I have known Neji long enough to know what he will do."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke – Kun," she says blushing.

"I like Sasuke – Kun more," Ino says and they start arguing.

"What about you Naruko – chan?" Hinata asks.

"Well, um," Naruko thinks, _I don't like Sasuke anymore, I think. Been there done that, right? Itachi is kind of cute in an Uchiha way like Sasuke._

"How hard is it?" Sakura asks.

"Well I have to think, I don't think about this kind of stuff all the time."

"Well I will make it easy then," Ino says, "have we met him?"

"Um, yes."

"He is male right?"

"YES!" She screams blushing, "male!"

"Ok," Ino laughs.

"IS he cute?" Sakura asks.

"Yes."

"Does he have black hair, maybe raven hair?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah I guess."

The girls smile at each other, "we know who you like," they all declare at once."

"Doubt it," Naruko says.

"Sasuke," Sakura says.

"Shikamaru," Ino says.

"Itachi – san," Hinata says.

Naruko sighs and slams her head into the table, "ouch."

* * *

><p>"Come on guys this isn't funny," Shisui says trying to calm Itachi and Kurama down.<p>

"It wasn't funny when he suggested that I like a guy either," Kurama growls. He is on all fours and growling at Itachi as Itachi is holding a sword up ready to fight.

"It was a joke, right Itachi?" Shisui says.

"Yes," Itachi says.

"And you could also stop saying he likes your sister. What brother does that anyway?"

"You try raising your sister then come tell me what to do. Anyway it is his fault for adding chan to the end of her name," Kurama stands up.

"I do that with everyone younger than me Kurama – Kun."

Kurama flips him off, "shut it. That just means I joined Anbu earlier than you."

"Oh Kami," Shisui says.

"But we both have crazy siblings."

"Hai," Itachi sighs.

"Oh thank god," Shisui says. They look at Shisui, "what?"

"Your hair," Kurama says, "it is kind of…"

"It is light blue," Itachi says.

"What?!" He looks in a mirror, "how did this happen?!"

Naruko whistles and she is standing in the door way to Kurama's room, "nice try boys," she leaves.

"How did she know?!"

"I hear everything!" She screams as she closes the door.

"Scary," Shisui says.

"No she can do worse."

"How?" Itachi asks.

"You don't want to know!" Naruko says scaring the Uchihas.

"GO back to your room," Kurama screams.

"Make me!"

"OK I will!"

"Never mind I am going!" She screams and they hear a door slam.

**Later that night, everyone is asleep**

Naruko is tossing and turning in her bed as she has a nightmare.

Dream

"Sasuke stop!" She screams but Sasuke charges into her with a chidori. The sound of the birds is roaring loudly in her head.

"Just die already," he says and pulls his arm out of her chest, "dead lasts always dies first. You should have just stayed dead Dobe."

"Shut up!" Naruko screams holding the hole in her chest, "I am just trying to bring you home!"

"Yes you did and you died, then like a coward you went to a new time. Maybe not, maybe you want to die by my hand again?" Sasuke asks they makes another Chidori and kills her.

Reality

Naruko sits up holding her chest breathing heavily with tears running down her checks, "a dream," she mutters, "it was only a nightmare."

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asks. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are still sleeping on the comforters on the floor.

"I just had a nightmare," she mutters still trying to catch her breath, _can't he just sit further away from me?!_

"It looks like you just say a ghost," Sasuke says and brushes some hair from her face.

* * *

><p>Kurama wakes up and looks around because he sensed Naruko's chakra fluctuate, "Are you ok?" Itachi asks as he sits up.<p>

"Yeah but Kit isn't," Kurama gets out of bed and walks into Naruko's room with Itachi following him.

"What do you mean?" Itachi ask, "It is two in the morning."

When Kurama walks in Naruko is curled up in a ball and Sasuke is trying to calm her down with the girls help, "what happened?!" Kurama asks and runs to Naruko.

"No," Naruko mutters.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino look at each other, "do you have any milk?"

"What, uh yeah why?" Sakura, Hinata, and Ino pull him to the door.

"We can make her hot milk to calm her down," they pull him into the kitchen.

"Are you ok," Itachi asks sitting next to her.

"No," she mutters.

"That is all she will say."

"Is your name Naruko?"

"Shut up," she mutters.

**"Kit what happened?"**

_I had a stupid nightmare, stop harping on me!_ She screams in her head.

Itachi hands her a tissue, "you are crying."

"I know," she sits up and blows her noise.

"What did you dream about?" Sasuke asks, "you will feel better if you talk about it."

"S-someone killed me," she whispers.

"No one will let that happen to you, I, your brother, and your friends will always be here to protect you," Itachi says.

"Yeah, I will protect you from anything," Sasuke says and stands up.

Naruko pokes him in the stomach and makes him fall off of her bed, "how are you going to protect me if you fall from a little poke?"

"I will get stronger!" Sasuke declares as he jumps up.

Kurama walks back in and gives her a cup of warm milk, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Later," she says and drinks it.

"Ok," he kisses her on her forehead, "good night," Itachi and Kurama leave. "What did she say to you?"

"Someone killed her," Itachi says as they walk back into Kurama's room.

"Damn it," Kurama mutters, "again."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah, but I hope it will stop soon or she is going to be very scared of Sasuke and the chidori."

"Why?"

"She is reliving her first death," Kurama whispers, "we should just go to sleep."

"OK," they go to sleep.

In the morning everyone goes home except for Itachi and Sasuke.

"I will get you," Sasuke growls as he stands up.

"Ha," Naruko says, "in your dreams," she says and dodges him again.

"Got you," he tries to grab the back of her shirt but grabs her hair instead.

"Ooouuuuuch!" She screams and flip him and he let's go.

"Ooouch," he groans and gets up.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kurama look out the window to see them in the training area in the back yard, Naruko is holding her head and Sasuke is on his back.<p>

"They have too much energy," Kurama says and drinks his tea.

"Coming from the one made of chakra?"

"I don't act like a child though," Kurama says, "and if I do, please slap me as hard as you can."

"Ok," Itachi says, "but I don't know what you act like when you are childish."

"Hm, how do I explain it to you?"

"Just say it," Itachi says and eats a dumpling.

"Ok, I am cruel to whoever I fight and toy with them until they die, I could just be what you humans would call an ass, or just act like a normal human brat."

"Ok," Itachi says, "so I am only going to slap you when you fight right?"

"Yep, only if I fight when I am pissed off. So you won't hit me, it will be very rare."

"I could always just slap you just because."

"Because of what?"

"Just because, for no reason."

"Oh and if you do I will bite you back."

"Slap, that isn't how you make a comeback."

"A what? I was telling you what I will do if you slap me for no reason."

Itachi sighs, "never mind."

"What? Was that you trying to be funny?"

Itachi looks at him bored, "no, just forget it."

"Forget what?! You are so confusing!" Kurama lays his head on the table.

"Are you ok?"

"No, you are confusing me!"

"This will take some work."

"You can borrow my note," Naruko says when she walks in with Sasuke next to her.

"You really have notes?"

"I will get them," she walks to her room.

"Are you training Kurama?"

Kurama flips Sasuke off, "shut it Uchiha brat."

"Hey!" Sasuke screams.

"Here," Naruko hands Itachi five full note books, "keep them, I have a few copies hidden in my room."

"What is a stfu punishment?"

"It is an acronym, think about it."

"Ok I get it," Itachi says and flicks him on the head.

"Hey!" Kurama's head shoots up.

"That is how I do it right?"

"Not if he just says brat," Naruko says, "but you did do it right. You can do the same thing you do Sasuke when you blow him off for things too."

"I hate that," Sasuke rubs his forehead.

"What?" Itachi pokes him on the forehead.

"That foolish friend."

"What?!" Kurama rubs his forehead, "you are confusing!" He slams his head back on the table, "you are too confusing Itachi."

"You will learn in time Kurama – Kun," Itachi says smiling.

_Nice friend Kurama._

**"Shut it Kit, he is your future mate. Why are humans so confusing?!"**

Naruko smacks him on the back of the head, "screw you!" She stomps to her room.

Itachi and Sasuke look at him, "we can talk to each other using our thought," Kurama says.

"Oh," Itachi says, "That makes sense."

"What did you say?" Sasuke asks.

"I teased her about her future boyfriend."

"Kurama – Kun," Itachi says warningly.

"Who?"

"You will see in the future."

**I hope you liked this chapter! : )**

**preview : Ero - Sennin comes to Konoha!**

**; ) Don't forget to tell me how I did and to vote. Itachi is in the lead!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot!**

**Aelliea- I know it was Tobi (Obito) but everyone still thinks he is Madara**

**chloemika - thanks and I will try. ; )**

** - So do I, but there will be battles.**

**Pairings**

**ItaNaru - 19 (Winning)**

**SasuNaru -6**

**ShikaNaru- 12**

**KuraNaru - 2**

* * *

><p>Naruko walks around the forest until she finds a small river, "found it," she says looking at the place that she trained with Ero – Sennin to master walking on water. She walks on the water, "so I can still use my old moves," she says happily, "then I have work to do!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama and Itachi walk into the hokage's office, "hello boys, sit down."<p>

"Are we in trouble?" Kurama asks a bit disturbed at his calm domineer.

"No, no," he says, "but what I am about to say will make you go on a tantrum," he says.

"I don't do tantrums old man," Kurama says irritated, "I get mad then kill what angered me."

"What is it sir," Itachi says ignoring Kurama and making him stand behind him

"I am sending both of you out on a mission," the third pauses to look at Kurama but he doesn't show any emotions.

"What, oh you think that because of this I would finally kill you? No, I have a list of suitable baby sitters in mind already, continue," Kurama says with a smirk, _now in this time where would I go to find a human pervert? Bath house, woman's side._

"Ok," he goes into details.

* * *

><p>Naruko sits on the river, "Rasengan!" She starts to fuse her chakra and Kurama's to make a mini Bijuu bomb. "AHH!" It blows up in her face and she falls into the water, she swims back to land, "ugh!"<p>

She climbs out of the water and walks back to the village, "hi Naruko," Sasuke says, "why are soaking wet?!"

"I went for an unexpected swim," she says rubbing the back of her head.

"Come with me," he pulls her to his house and gives her a towel.

"Thanks," she dries off.

"Why did you go for a swim?"

"Promise you won't tell?" She whispers.

He nods with a serious look on his face.

"I am practicing walking on water," she says.

"But you need good chakra control for that," Sasuke says.

"I know, that is why I fell in," she says laughing.

"You are dumb," he says, "what if the current was strong or something?!"

"Who said I was at a river?" She asks, "The bath house works just as well."

"You smell like a river," Sasuke mutters.

"…." She looks at him curiously, "really?"

"Yes," Sasuke says with a little blush.

"Hm, I guess I need to be more careful, Kurama would kill me if he learned about this."

"I won't tell him!"

"Neither will I," they both tense up then Naruko realizes it is Mikoto.

"Hi Mikoto – san."

"Why don't you both come inside and I will get you something else to wear," she says and they walk into the kitchen.

"Your mom is nice," Naruko says, "I wonder if that is how all moms act."

"Hm?" Sasuke looks at her.

"Oh, nothing I was just imagining something," she says quickly.

"She could be your mom too," Sasuke says, "Itachi is probably going to be spend a lot of time with your brother so you could spend time over here."

Naruko smiles at him, "thanks."

"Naruko, come here," she walks into Mikoto's room, "try this on please."

"Ok," she changes into the Uchiha shirt and white shorts.

"Does it fit?"

"Yes," she smiles at her.

"Good," they walk back into the kitchen.

"Wow, you look nice in Uchiha cloths," Sasuke says.

"Thanks, they are actually really comfy," she says surprised.

"Of course it is," Sasuke says.

"So how are you doing Mikoto – san?"

"Good," she says and puts her hand on her stomach, "so his he."

"It is a boy?" Sasuke asks.

"We can't be sure yet, Dobe," Naruko says, "it takes a wail for it to develop, and then you can find out the gender!"

"Very good Naruko," Mikoto says.

"How do you know that?"

"I am going to have to go through that one day so I might as well know everything about it now so nothing surprises me."

"I am not the Dobe, Dobe!"

"Really? Compared to me you are," Naruko says, "trust me."

"Ha!" Sasuke says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Kurama walks around the small town near Konoha dressed in normal cloths, "now where to find him?"<p>

"AHH!" He hears women scream, "A pervert!"

"Found him," Kurama runs to the sound of the women screaming and see Jiraiya hiding behind a tree. _Now how should I act, polite, normal, or maybe as a fan of his work?_

"Whoa, where did you come from boy?" Jiraiya asks standing a few feet from Kurama.

"Um," Kurama says and looks to see angry women coming out of the bath house, "come with me," he grabs Jiraiya's hand and pulls him away, they stop running when they get to the forest, "too close."

"Thanks kid," He says, "who are you anyway?"

"Kurama Uzumaki," he says easily, _oh God I am too used to saying that._ "You are Jiraiya – Sama right?"

"Yes, so you have heard of me?"

"You knew my…." _Should I call them my parents?_ "Sister's parents," Kurama decides to say.

"Oh, who were your parents?"

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," he says without batting an eye.

"Wait you are my god son?!" Jiraiya examines him, "you do look like you mother," he mutters, "I didn't know they had two children."

"I will take that as a compliment," Kurama growls, "I need to ask you a favor."

"For a kid I just met?"

"For your…. God son," Kurama chocks out, "I am going to be out on a mission for a few weeks and I need someone trust worthy to watch Kit, I mean Naruko."

"SO that is your sister's name?"

"Yes it is, so will you do it?"

"Sure but I have one condition."

"Name it," Kurama says with a little smile.

"I get to train both of you and come over whenever I want."

"Ok," Kurama says frowning.

"And smile more son," Jiraiya says, "You won't be a hit with the ladies if you don't." He roughs up Kurama's hair.

"I will take that under consideration," Kurama says as he flattens it back out.

Naruko walks into the Hokage's office with Kurama, Jiraiya is in their house but Naruko doesn't know that yet.

"Hello," the third says, "do you two need something?"

"Yes," Kurama says, "we need to join the clan council."

"WHAT?!"

"I will become head of the Uzumaki clan and Naruko will become head of the Namikaze clan, but don't put us under the CRA act." (If you don't know then look it up)

"I will not put an underage child and a demon on this council!"

Naruko sighs, "but jiji!"

"But nothing!"

"NO!" Naruko yells Kurama steps back and lets her take the lead, "I am the last of the Namikaze clan, I should get to represent my clan! Kurama isn't an Uzumaki but I trust him to represent them, this should be my choice not yours!

"Naruko," the third says still in shock at her outburst.

Kurama picks her up, "make sure to let us know about the next meeting," he says smiling and they leave.

"You said you had a surprise for me," Naruko says.

"Yes I do," Kurama says, "close your eyes."

He walks in and closes the door behind him, "so that is Naruko?" Jiraiya asks.

Naruko opens her eyes and smiles, _Ero – Sennin!_

**"I thought he would be the perfect babysitter."**

"It is nice to meet my god daughter," he says, Kurama puts her down.

"Nice to meet you too, Ero – Sennin."

Kurama laughs, "She is smarter than I give her credit for sometimes."

"See smile like that and people will like you more," Jiraiya says ad picks her up, "so where is my room?"

"Follow me," Kurama gives him the empty guest room.

"What about this room?" He asks looking at Minato's old room.

"That is my room now," Kurama says.

"Oh," Naruko climbs down from Jiraiya's grip and runs into her room then comes back out with Minato's cloak on, "I am the fourth hokage!" She says with her hands on her hips.

"No," Kurama picks her up, "you are the sixth Hokage."

"SIX?! What about fifth?!"

"That will go to another person." Naruko puffs out her checks at him, "you are not a fish!"

"So," she looks away.

"Hokage don't pout," Kurama says, "or bite there brothers," he adds quickly.

"Fine," she says and puts the cloak back in her room.

"So you want to be Hokage?"

"Yep," she says with a smile.

"What about you son?"

"I don't know, I am already in Anbu and a Chunnin," Kurama says.

"So that is why you went out of your way to find your god father," Jiraiya says.

"Yes, I needed someone to watch her and I thought you would do."

"What happened to respect?"

"It left as soon as you agreed to come home with me," Kurama shrugs, "I am going to the Uchiha complex, would you like me to return the Uchiha cloths in your room for you?"

Naruko blushes, "how did you?!"

Kurama counts his reason, "Mikoto – san is nice, Sasuke told me about you falling in the river, and Itachi told me you were over there while I was out looking for Jiraiya."

"I will do it later," she says, "I m going to kill Sasuke."

"Ok, and I tricked him into giving me the information." Kurama leaves. "Hey Itachi," he says and his friend walk to him.

"Have you found a babysitter?"

"Yep."

"You know she could have stayed here."

"It would have been too much trouble," he says, "besides the pervert can watch her," they walk around town.

"Pervert?"

"The Sannin Jiraiya."

"How do you know him?"

"He is her god father and mine now, I guess."

"Your clan will never be the same."

"No kidding, all we need is some half demons and it will be perfect."

Itachi sighs.

"I am just kidding," he says and punches him lightly, "why are you so moody?"

He smiles at Kurama, "you know about it. You are acting more comfortable around me now Kurama - Kun."

"Let's talk somewhere else," Kurama leads him to a spot near Konoha that no one goes to anymore.

"How did you find this spot," he asks and sits on a rock.

"Kit found it in my time when she was the age I am pretending to be."

"Hm," Itachi says.

Kurama sighs, "You know you aren't going to kill anyone, I swear."

"You are giving me your word that I am not going to have to kill my clan."

"I am giving you my word that I will help you so you won't have to," Kurama says, "and demons don't break their words."

"Good, then promise you will never kill me."

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"What about mercy kills or if someone looks like you then I can't kill them."

Itachi is a bit surprised Kurama is thinking so far ahead, "well."

"I will not kill you Itachi; you are just going to have to trust me on that."

"Ok, I will."

"I hate you humans sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because you can all lie so easily and screw me over on things. If you were more like demons then maybe a few of your wars would have never happen."

"No one is completely trust worth Kurama, but we all do our best when we want to," Itachi says.

"Yeah I know," he growls, "Naruko and I are on the council now so we can talk about the Uchiha thing."

"Really," he asks surprised.

"Yes, don't look so surprised I told you I would help you and I am."

"Thank you Kurama – Kun."

"What are friends for, Itachi?"

**I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Kurama is doing his best to be good friends with Itachi.**

**Next chapter : A council meeting, Jiraiya training Naruko some, and Kurama and Itachi's mission.**

**See ya next time ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot!**

**Pairings**

**ItaNaru - 19 (Winning)**

**ShikaNaru- 13**

**SasuNaru - 6**

**KuraNaru - 2**

* * *

><p>Naruko and Kurama sit down at the council meeting, "these are our newest members, Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze, representing the Namikaze clan," she stands up. "And this is Kurama Uzumaki; he will be representing the Uzumaki clan." HE stands up and bows to the elders and other clan heads.<p>

Fugaku recognizes them and is shocked to see them, "why are two children on the council?" The Hyuuga head asks.

"I can explain," Kurama says and has Naruko sit back down, "our parents are dead so we took on their roles in the council even though we are the last of our clans."

"Who were your parents?" Someone asks.

Kurama looks at the third, "will I get killed if I tell, sir?"

"No," he says in a low tone.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze," he says.

"The children of the four," mummers started.

"I thought he had a daughter?"

"He does," Kurama breaks in, "Naruko," he says, "the girls sitting next to me is my little sister."

"Why haven't we heard about you before?" The Hyuuga head asks.

"Simple, I was born somewhere else and barley lived here. I traveled around a lot while my parents were still around," he says sounding sincere, "I deeply regret not spending more time with them," he sits down.

"Now that we have met the two new members," the third starts but someone else says something.

"SO which one of you holds the demon?"

"Me," Kurama says, "do you want to see the seal?"

"Show us," another man says.

Kurama stands up and takes off his shirt to show them the seal on his stomach, the only reason it is really there is because it was copied from Naruko's body to his, "happy?"

"Put your shirt back on," the third says. Kurama does and sits back down. "Now we are going to discuss he newest law that say 'once someone is a genin they will be treated like an adult. They will get all the adult rights, like drinking and things to that nature,' all in favor?

Some of the adult raise their hands; Naruko and Kurama are scowling at him for even suggesting the law.

"What are you two doing here?" Fugaku asks.

"Just like I explained earlier sir," Kurama says.

"Why do you two look so irritated at the law?"

"All who oppose?"

They raise their hands, "maturity comes from experiences not age but no one has enough experience to handle making adult choices like this," Kurama says.

Some people who agreed raise their hands now, "well what do you choice?" The third asks.

"Agents," they all say.

"The law will not be passed; does anyone have anything to add?" Kurama raises his hand, "just speak," the third says.

"I want to have the law about the jinchūriki erased," he says.

"Why?"

"Because I can take care of myself and it is stupid. I looked it over and realized since you all thought she was the jinchūriki more than half the village should be dead by now."

"What?!" Someone screams, "explain yourself boy!"

"'If anyone harms the jinchūriki Naruko, they will be punished by death. Refuse to help the jinchūriki is punishable by death, talking to the jinchūriki poorly will result in…." he pauses, "death."

"What?" She takes it and reads over, "no one ever followed this thing anyway!"

Everyone is silent then everyone's hands go up to band the law, "ok," he says and rips the paper up, "it never existed," he sits back down.

After listening to a long boring meeting about several different things it is over, "oh wait," Naruko says, "I want to bring something up!" Everyone sits back down, "sorry but I want to request we take down the walls blocking the Uchiha complex from the rest of the village."

"Why?" Someone asks.

"If we continue to go about like this then a civil war might break out between Konoha and the Uchiha clan! You can't cut someone off from the world when they did nothing wrong."

"Do you even know the whole story yet?" a man asks.

"I know enough," she says, "think about it for a minute, what do you do when you feel trapped?"

"You try to fight and get out," someone says.

"And when someone is in your way?"

"You do whatever you can to get out," the same person says.

"If we all can figure out how to work together then we don't have to have any senseless violence here!"

Fugaku smiles at Naruko, she is saying it in a way someone her age could understand it.

"So, what will we do? Keep them trapped or work together to fix it."

"For breaking down the wall?" The third asks and everyone raises their hands, "ok we will start working on that, this meeting is over."

They all leave, "Naruko, Kurama," they hear Fugaku say, "may I speak to you two?"

"Sure," Kurama says, "is something wrong?"

"Thank you," he says, "for helping my clan."

"Naruko why don't you head home and I will be there in a minute," Kurama says.

"K, bye Fugaku – san," she leaves.

"I only did it to help Itachi; do you know what kind of position you were putting him in?"

"I am sorry what are you?"

"I know and no one told me either, I just know."

"I don't think you should talk like that," Fugaku says, "you are still a boy."

"I have seen a lot sir," he says, "I just wanted to help my friend and his clan. I am glad it will all work out for the good of everyone."

"So am I," he says, "so you know about what was going to happen?"

"Yeah, I am the one who gave her that hypothetical situation to tell everyone."

"Smart, no one can argue with a child."

"If that was true then I would have said it myself," Kurama says, "since I am still a 'child'."

"But you carry the fox and," he stops himself.

"I know what you are going to say," Kurama says, "I could care less about those people unless they go near my sister again."

* * *

><p>Kurama and Itachi leave for their mission; if there is another meeting wail Kurama is gone Naruko has power over both clans.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruko," Jiraiya says looking for her, "where are you?!"<p>

"Here," she says, "I have to go to school."

"I will walk you to school," he says and they leave.

"Why are you walking with me?" She asks.

"I thought it would be a good chance for me to meet your friends," he says.

They walk to her class, "Naruko why are you so late!" Sakura asks, "I mean come on I know you are... Who is he?"

"He is my grandpa," she says, "I was late because of him."

"Hey," he says, "so I had to make a few stops."

"All you did was talk to Kakashi Nii – chan and sign his orange books!"

"Yes he is a good boy."

"Ero – Sennin!" Naruko whines.

"Your grandpa seems nice," Hinata says.

"Yeah but I can see why he is trouble," Ino says.

"Hey," he says, "I am a mighty," Naruko jumps up and smack him on the head,

"Shoosh!"

Jiraiya looks at her and Iruka walks in, "Jiraiya!" He says.

"Oh god," Naruko sighs.

"Oh," he says understanding why she shooshed him, "see you after school," he runs out of the class room.

"Jiraiya!" Iruka looks at her.

"He is my godfather," she says, "grandpa."

"Oh yeah, I heard Kurama is out on a mission," Iruka says, "ok everyone sit down." Today is one of the rare days that the two classes mix, Sasuke and Naruko eat together at lunch with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

"So that was your grandpa?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah, he is a pervert," she sighs.

"Everyone has that one weird family member," Shikamaru says.

"Yeah but now I have two," Naruko says, "oh speaking of him," she throws a real kunai and he catches it.

"This is real!" He says walking over to them, "where did you get this?!"

"Took it off of you," she says smiling, "hey Sasuke."

"Hm?" She hits him with his plastic kunai, "ouch!"

"Revenge!" She says, "Now you know how it feels!"

"Wait till you come over," Sasuke says.

"Oh crude," she says resisting the urge to curse.

"You are coming straight home for training," Jiraiya says.

"What?!" She says, "Kurama doesn't start training until after five!"

"I am not Kurama," he says, "straight home after school."

"Fine!" She pouts, he walks away.

She throws a kunai and his catches it but gets hit with the rocks that all of her clones at throwing at him, "when did you make these?!" He asks shielding his head.

"Just now," she turns around to finish her lunch.

"Where do you get all of your chakra?" Sakura asks.

"I have been training for a long time," she says.

School is over and she walks home, "hey I thought we were going to spar today!" Sasuke says catching up with her.

"Not with Ero – Sennin here," she says.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure," they walk to her house, "grandpa I am home!" She walks in, "and I brought Sasuke!"

"Oh," he looks at them then returns to writing something.

_Please don't let it be porn,_ she pleads and reads one of the pages, "ERO – SENNIN!"

"What?" he look at her holding the page, "oh you shouldn't read that," he take it. "It will not make sense to you unless you read all of my books."

She is annoyed now, Naruko has already read all of his book and knows all of them by heart, "actually," she picks up the page, "I find this and this can be spiced up with a more descriptive actions instead of just leaving a good portion of it to the reader's imagination."

Jiraiya looks mildly shocked, "you have read my books?"

"What do you think? You made me come straight home for training so I want my training now!" She stomps her foot.

"Ok," he organizes his papers and takes them outside, "this was your daddy's move," he makes Rasengan.

She sighs and makes one, "learned it, next!"

"Um, summoning?" She nods, "ok," he pulls out a summoning scroll, "sign your name and we will start."

Naruko does, "what about Sasuke?"

"I don't want to summon frogs," he says, "I will just wait for my turn," he sits down.

"Ok," he shows her how to summon a frog.

"Got it," she goes through the hand signs quickly, "summoning no jutsu!" She slams her hand to the ground and she summons Gama Bunta.

"Oh god," Jiraiya says, _how does she have that much chakra._

"I did it!" She screams happily.

"Hey, quit up there!" Gama Bunta says, "Where is Jiraiya?"

She looks down to see him hiding, "in that bush," she says pointing to him, "why do you need him?"

Gama Bunta picks him up with his tongue and Naruko flashes back to what he first visit with him was like, "hey, hey I didn't summon you I swear!"

"Then who did and why did you put this child on my head," he roars.

Sasuke is just watching dumb folded, "what the heck?!"

"I summoned you," Naruko climbs down to his face so he can see her, "I am Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze, nice to meet you."

"Ha-ha," he says, "you shouldn't lie scamp but nice to meet you too."

"It I true," Jiraiya says, "I wish it wasn't though."

"Hm?" She looks at him, "and what does that mean?!" She screams surprising everyone, "did you think I was weak or something?!"

"N-no," he sputters out, "I didn't know you could summon so much chakra that is all."

She glares at him, "liar," she sings, "you think I am weak!" She snaps.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, just admit it!"

"Hey scamp," Gama Bunta says.

"Yes?" She looks at him speaking in a calmer voice.

"Why is he teaching you?"

"My brother left me here with him."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead," she mutters but he can hear her, "you knew my Tou – chan though, the fourth."

Gama Bunta laughs, "Now I see the resemblance."

"Would you put me down now?" Jiraiya asks.

"Hmm, gently," she says with a smirk.

Gama throws him, "like that?

"Yep," she says laughing.

Jiraiya runs back, "what the heck is going on?!" Sasuke asks.

"She summoned the Chief Toad," Jiraiya explains.

"You are pretty strong Scamp; I am going to adopt you as my daughter."

"What? I mean thanks," she says with a smile.

"Good, summon me when you need help with anything Scamp," he puts her down and vanishes.

"Are you ok Naruko?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yep," she smiles, "he is my new dad," she says.

"What?" Sasuke asks, "Wait he just adopted you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh god, your brother is going to kill me," Jiraiya says.

"Yep," she says, "ok Sasuke, let's start our training."

Sasuke attacks her and she flips him, "really?!"

"Yep, again," they spar and Jiraiya watches while saying helpful tips for them.

* * *

><p>Kurama and Itachi stop, "ok so all way have to do is kill him right?" Kurama asks looking at the rogue ninja.<p>

"Yes, but he has a whole team with him waiting for us, we should wait for backup," Itachi says.

"I can take care of it," Kurama says, "you said you wanted to see my fox form."

"Small," he says, "and we need to work together."

"Fine but I am not waiting for them to get here and neither are they," he says.

Itachi nods and Kurama runs out, "what the?!" Kurama is a large fox and looks at him, "a fox?"

"Should we kill it," his friend asks.

"No just leave it," he says, Kurama charges over and rips his throat out.

**"Well look who thinks that they can come on my land?"** Kurama says in his demonic voice.

"A demon fox?!" His crew screams.

Itachi slashes one of their backs, Kurama hits the rest of them with a Bijuu bomb, "that was easy," Itachi says then someone slashes his arm, "what?"

Kurama slams the man into a tree with his tail, **"what did you do to him?!"**

"Your friend will be dead by sunset," he says.

Kurama turns back into a human and stabs him with his own kunai, "so will you."

"I am immune to the poison!" He laughs like a mad man.

"Kurama I am fine," Itachi says.

"No you aren't," he snaps the man's neck, "I can smell the poison."

"What, I feel fine," Itachi says.

"Let's rest in the next town then we will go back to Konoha, we have a week to complete the mission anyway."

"Good idea," Itachi says and they go to a hotel.

They change into normal cloths, "Itachi, do you feel ok still?"

"Yes," he says then grabs his head, "no."

"Fuck," Kurama makes him sit down, "I knew it, demon poison how do humans get their hands on it all the time?!"

"Demon poison?" Itachi asks.

"Yeah, don't worry I know how to cure you," Kurama summons up some herbs and makes them into a tea, "drink."

Itachi does, "it is bitter," he mutters when he finishes.

"Yeah I know," Kurama says, "I have had to take this more often than not."

"How did you know about the cure?"

"This is a common plant for humans to find," he says, "demons leave it around to mess with you people to kill each other for show."

"So you do know how it gets here."

"Yes and no, Kit was poisoned one time, so I make sure to carry around a cure with me at all times. I don't know who gives it to them but I know how to get it."

"Lucky me," he says.

"Oh you aren't out of the woods yet Itachi," Kurama says, "you are about to go through a fever that will last a few days."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, it will be like having the flu," Kurama says leading him to his room, "I will just have to take care of you."

"Why are you trying so hard to be nice to me Kurama – Kun?"

"I value my friends Itachi," he puts a cold rag on Itachi's forehead, "so I value you, once you make a bond with a demon they don't forget it."

"Good or bad?"

"Yeah, that is why Kit has those dreams; she had a strong bond with Sasuke before he ended her."

"Aren't you made at him?"

"Sometimes," he says, "but this Sasuke isn't the same boy. Not yet."

"You think he will become the same as the other Sasuke?"

"No, he will have you to teach him this time," Kurama says, "now rest so you can get better."

Itachi smiles at him then goes to sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Kurama is taking care of Itachi and Gama Bunta has adopted Naruko. How will Kurama react to that?**

**See next chapter! :)**

**Bye ;)**


End file.
